


Corriendo A Ciegas Con Los Ojos Bien Abiertos

by crusheidi



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:27:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22108597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crusheidi/pseuds/crusheidi
Summary: Traducción AutorizadaHabía toda una vida en el otro, si ellos decidían verlo.
Relationships: Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Kudos: 1





	1. Un Momento

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Running Blind with Eyes Wide Open](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/547513) by catskilt. 



Donghae podría haberse quedado en la cama un par de horas más esa mañana, pero en su lugar decide levantarse.

Después de todo, es difícil permanecer en la cama cuando hace mucho tiempo que tiene la costumbre de levantarse a las siete en punto. La mente comienza a pensar, los ojos se abren y se niegan a cerrarse. Tal vez mañana se quede en la cama durante quince minutos más, y al día siguiente durante media hora, y tal vez para el final de la semana no se levante hasta el mediodía.

El mediodía es lo más lejos que llegará. Las horas de visita de la tarde en el hogar de ancianos son de la una a las seis, y si va a perder las horas de la mañana, no perderá nada de la tarde.

Baja las escaleras y entra en la cocina; enciende la cafetera, abre la nevera para mantequilla y mermelada. No puede molestarse en preparar un desayuno complejo; ahora no tiene mucha hambre y no tiene sentido meterse en tantos problemas por sí mismo. La cafetera se pone en marcha. También se está haciendo vieja.

Sopla un fuerte viento que huele a lluvia en el jardín exterior, arrojando sombras ondulantes de hojas sobre el marco de fotos frente al microondas. El cristal brilla un segundo, se oscurece al siguiente en las dos caras sonrientes. Su taza de de color azul está ligeramente astillada en la parte superior (¿cuándo sucedió eso?), mantequilla y mermelada dulce y salado pan integral. Los azulejos del piso están fríos e impersonales debajo de sus pies mientras contempla el marco de fotos, se despierta de la vaguedad matutina con la amargura del café. Tal vez debería mudarse ahora, encontrar un lugar más pequeño, un apartamento de una habitación que sería más adecuado para su movilidad y necesidades.

Como siempre, abandona la idea antes de que tenga la oportunidad de crecer. Termina su simple emparedado y sale lentamente de la cocina. Le duelen las articulaciones; puede ser debido a la lluvia que viene. Por un momento, imagina que oye crujir la cama, tos con flema, pero recuerda que no hay nadie allí. Él está viviendo solo ahora. Los sonidos son imaginarios.

Una hora después está bañado y oliendo a jabón. Lleva puesto su buen abrigo, sus zapatos de cuero con calzado desgastado, su billetera en el bolsillo. Se pregunta si debería llevar algo más; ¿una toalla tal vez, un cambio de ropa interior, un nuevo cepillo de dientes? No quiere recordar que el hogar de ancianos es más que capaz de ocuparse de todo eso; no quiere renunciar a su papel de cuidador todavía, aunque, irónicamente, ya lo ha abandonado. La idea lo entristece, pero él y Hyukjae se habían prometido antes de que Hyukjae se fuera que no se quedarían. No para algo tan necesario y práctico como esto. Habrá otras cosas más importantes para detenerse.

Comienza a llover justo cuando está a punto de irse. Hace una pausa por un momento; se quita los zapatos de cuero y entra en la habitación vacía en la planta baja. Está quieto, frío y teñido de marrón por las ventanas cerradas. Donghae desliza las ventanas hacia atrás un poco, deja entrar un poco del viento. Las aspas del pequeño ventilador portátil que se encuentra en la cómoda comienzan a girar lentamente, sin seguridad.

Se para en el medio de la habitación, observando las líneas de lluvia que parpadean descuidadamente e irregularmente en el jardín. A Hyukjae le hubiera gustado ver esto. Hyukjae diría que la hierba volverá a ser verde.


	2. Un Pasado

Retrocede cinco décadas y un poco más.

Se llama Lee Donghae, y es su primer año en Seúl. Tiene quince años. Es posible a esa edad hacer buenos amigos con casi cualquier persona de quince años, más fácil aún cuando pasa casi todos sus fines de semana con los mismos cuatro chicos en el mismo edificio pasando por las mismas clases con la esperanza de algún día convertirse en los mejores ídolos de Corea. Donghae se cansa rápidamente de los viajes de tres horas desde Mokpo a Seúl los sábados por la mañana temprano y de regreso los domingos por la noche, pero le encanta el edificio SM Entertainment, los estudios de canto y los largos pasillos y las espaciosas salas de baile, y Hyukjae y Junsu jugando, conseguir sus bebidas enlatadas en las máquinas expendedoras y ver fantasmas reflejados en las ventanas.

—Es una dama verde —insiste Junsu—. Tiene el cabello largo, ojos rojos como la sangre y dientes como vampiros.

—Es una _anciana_ —Hyukjae insiste de nuevo—. Ella tiene cabello gris y está buscando venganza por su hijo.

—¿Por qué?

—Murió en esta habitación —dice Hyukjae solemnemente—. Cayó muerto mientras aprendía una rutina de baile.

Hyukjae siempre falla al asustarlos. A Donghae le gusta más la historia de la dama verde, casi espera que pueda ver su reflejo algún día en lugar de Junsu. Le gustaría preguntarle por qué es verde.

Son los mejores amigos para los fines de semana. Todos en SM saben de ellos; Yunho, Sungmin, Junsu, Hyukjae y Donghae, amigos más cercanos y compañeros de práctica hasta que se dispersan entre semana, Yunho y Donghae en el tren de regreso a Jeollanam, y Sungmin, Junsu y Hyukjae regresan a Goyang. La vida es simple, sin trabas y despreocupada, o lo _sería_ , dice Hyukjae, si no fuera por el horrible maestro de matemáticas que él y Junsu sufren durante toda la semana.

Junsu y Hyukjae asisten a la misma escuela; han estado asistiendo a la misma escuela, en realidad, desde que tenían las mejillas regordetas y no sabían del reflejo de la refracción. Pasan el rato con el mismo grupo de amigos, toman fotos en la misma escalera mecánica, son amigos del clan familiar del otro y se caen sobre la misma pista de hielo. Donghae los envidia más de lo que le importa admitir, a veces desea poder persuadir a su padre para que traslade a toda la familia a Goyang para que no tenga que despedirse de Hyukjae los domingos por la noche. Odia irse y dejar a Hyukjae porque incluso a los quince años, incluso en medio de la camaradería de su pequeño grupo SM y el cuidado de los aprendices mayores y la cómoda amistad de sus compañeros de clase en Mokpo, Hyukjae es especial y ama más a Hyukjae.

Donghae cree firmemente que él y Hyukjae siempre fueron buenos amigos. Se llevan demasiado bien para no serlo. Le gusta imaginar que nacieron bajo las mismas estrellas, que en la conciencia apenas existente de su mente de bebé le había susurrado a Hyukjae y Hyukjae le había susurrado a él, a trescientos cuarenta kilómetros de distancia en Goyang.

—Pero lo de las estrellas no tiene sentido —objeta Hyukjae—. Todos nosotros nacimos bajo las mismas estrellas.

Donghae siempre está un poco triste porque Hyukjae no puede percibir cuán destinada es su conexión.

—La única conexión que ustedes dos habrían compartido es usar la misma marca de pañales —dice Junsu.

No tiene sentido seguir discutiendo el caso, así que Donghae se rinde. Hyukjae no siempre es tan difícil. Su mejor amigo es Junsu y casi el mejor amigo es Sungmin y todos lo saben, pero sonríe idiotamente cada vez que Donghae corre a la sala de práctica, maldiciendo la lentitud del tren en su áspero dialecto de Gwangju. Hay algo hermoso y brillante en esa estúpida sonrisa, algo que hace que Donghae se ponga alegre e hiperactivo, y cuando los dos están juntos, Yunho se queja de que sus cantidades ridículas de energía lo agotan.

—Eso es porque no recibes la estúpida sonrisa de Hyukjae —le dice Donghae en el camino de regreso a Jeollanam, presumido y cursi por el obvio favoritismo de Hyukjae. Yunho cree que está loco, pero está bien.

Los fines de semana son lo que realmente hace que Donghae supere el régimen de entrenamiento de SM Entertainment, que de otro modo sería insoportablemente duro. Cuando terminan las clases de baile y las clases de canto, la noche es libre para que hagan lo que quieran. Si hace demasiado frío, se acurrucan en restaurantes de kimbap y se dan un festín de galbitang. Si no es así, él y Hyukjae inducen a Yunho y Junsu a jugar al fútbol con ellos, y ocasionalmente Sungmin se une a ellos como el portero cuando está de humor. Sungmin es un muy buen portero. Él tiene una extraña habilidad de saber exactamente a qué lugar estás apuntando. Hyukjae nunca lo supera durante los penaltis; su cara es demasiado como un libro abierto, demasiado fácil de leer. Él dice izquierda y todos saben que irá a la derecha.

—Es por eso que nunca serás un futbolista profesional —dice Yunho.

Algunas noches se atacan virtualmente en cibercafés, y Donghae generalmente deja que Hyukjae gane porque Hyukjae parece lamentable cada vez que pierde. En julio descubren una locura por el bádminton y el tenis de mesa, pero pronto se cansan de golpear pequeñas cosas que giran con raquetas; vuelven al fútbol nuevamente como el mayor amor de sus pasatiempos. Hyukjae apoya al Manchester United y Donghae apoya al Liverpool, por lo que ni Junsu ni Sungmin ni Yunho están dispuestos a ver un partido del Manchester United contra Liverpool con ellos.

—Puro infierno —Yunho pronuncia.

—Me golpearon en el ojo —se queja Junsu.

—A nadie le importa que me guste Blackburn Rovers —suspira Sungmin.

A pesar de toda su rivalidad en los clubes de fútbol, les encanta jugar juntos. Correr y llenarse de barro sus zapatos deportivos (Donghae ahorró durante tres meses para comprarle a Hyukjae un par de Nike para su cumpleaños; a Hyukjae le tomó un mes antes de que pudiera soportar ensuciarlos), arrojándose unos a otros cuando marcaban un gol , rebotando la pelota sobre sus rodillas y cabezas y tirando de las camisetas y discutiendo tácticas (4-4-2 o 3-5-2 o 0-0-10; Donghae prefiere la táctica del campo de juego de "todo ataque") y colapsando en el campo horas después, húmedo y enrojecido por el ejercicio, la hierba aplastada debajo de sus cuerpos.

Lo único que aman más que el fútbol es bailar. Graban sus presentaciones de baile favoritas en cintas VHS, las reproducen en el televisor de 22 pulgadas en la sala de práctica, las estudian y luego Hyukjae lidera mientras Donghae sigue, brazo izquierdo hacia aquí, rodilla derecha hacia allá, uno dos, gira, tres cuatro, salto, pop, pies chirriando en el piso pulido. Es emocionante cuando lo hacen bien, cuando bailan sincronizados, y Donghae siente un vago triunfo de que el baile es donde vence a Junsu; no importa cuánto intente Junsu mantener el ritmo, nunca podrá igualar la pasión que Donghae y Hyukjae comparten en el baile, la alegría que obtienen de aprender a moverse.

Yunho objeta que también le encanta bailar, y no le gusta cómo siempre hablan de _Donghae y Hyukjae_ cuando fantasean con ser los bailarines más famosos de Corea. Son un equipo de cinco, no dos, y deberían ser justos incluso en sus fantasías. Deberían ser Donghae, Hyukjae _y_ _Yunho._

Donghae se disculpa por dejarlo afuera; no menciona que cuando Hyukjae baila junto a él, respira con él y le lanza pequeñas sonrisas por encima del hombro, es como mirar al sol con los ojos ligeramente desviados; el deslumbramiento hace que todo lo demás sea difícil de percibir.

A los quince años, Hyukjae tiene extremidades torpes, codos afilados, zapatos lodosos y sonrisas tontas, y Donghae lo ama tanto que duele. Pero son solo chicos y no saben lo que significa amar; encuentran el pensamiento desagradable, prefieren jugar al fútbol en su lugar.

* * *

Tienen casi dieciséis años y están a punto de ser hombres. O lo estarían, excepto que Yunho y Sungmin roncan en la hierba junto a ellos y Hyukjae está convencido de que ser un hombre lo arrestará y lo arrojará a la cárcel y lo deshonrará eternamente.

—¿Y si nos corren de SM? —él entra en pánico—. ¡Nunca voy a ser un bailarín famoso! Voy a ser un _ex convicto._

—¿Dejarás de enloquecer? —Junsu dice, entregándole la botella de cerveza Hite a Donghae—. Nadie es encarcelado por beber siendo menor de edad, y de todos modos es solo una botella.

—Por falta de un clavo, el reino se perdió —dice Hyukjae solemnemente, pero han dejado de prestarle atención.

Donghae sostiene la botella de cerveza en su mano. Había estado fría y transpirando cuando Junsu la sacó de su mochila hace cinco horas ("la agarré de la nevera de la casa", confesó) pero ahora está tibia, brillando tenuemente a la luz de la farola. Se siente inofensivo, solo otra bebida embotellada, solo una bebida glorificada. Estaban emocionados cuando la vieron hace cinco horas, pero ahora están menos seguros.

—Vamos —dice Junsu, sacando una caja de cigarrillos que había robado de la colección de su padre—. Solo _probaremos_. No nos vamos a volver adictos.

Tres inhalaciones cada uno, y saben que no se van a volver adictos. Donghae cree que va a morir. Hyukjae se pone rojo al toser. Junsu apaga el cigarrillo sobre la hierba. —Está bien —dice con ligera decepción cuando están más o menos de vuelta a las condiciones de funcionar—. La cerveza debería ser mejor. A todos los viejos les gusta. Es alcohol.

Puede ser alcohol, pero Donghae odia el sabor amargo. Puede decir por la forma en que los ojos de Hyukjae se arrugan que a Hyukjae tampoco le gusta, aunque Junsu comenta a sabiendas que es una muy buena cerveza. Deben ser chicos patéticos, concluye Donghae, sin disfrutar de fumar o beber. La rebelión ya no es divertida. Están momentáneamente deprimidos.

—Ya sabes —dice Hyukjae, alegrando—. Es _bueno_ que no nos guste. Appa dice que el mundo estaría mucho menos preocupado si la gente no fumara o bebiera. No lo volvamos a hacer.

Junsu se queja un poco de tener que renunciar a su fantasía de algún día estar apoyado en su convertible mientras exhala humo en el aire, el cigarrillo en una mano y la botella de cerveza Hite en la otra, pero Donghae piensa que la resolución es genial. Serán mejores que los fumadores y bebedores de este mundo que crean tantos problemas. Es una buena promesa y se sienten bien consigo mismos después de eso; Hyukjae dice que le están haciendo al mundo un servicio cívico y socialmente responsable.

—Huh —dice Sungmin, despertando a tiempo para escuchar la última oración.

Hyukjae se inclina para acariciar la cabeza de Sungmin. —Estamos siendo cívicos, hyung.

—Oh —dice Sungmin—. Bueno —vuelve a dormir. Hyukjae abraza a Sungmin y bosteza. Donghae se siente celoso por un momento de cómo Hyukjae ama abrazar a Sungmin, pero lo olvida al momento siguiente porque Hyukjae se ve divertido durmiendo con la boca abierta.

—...¿Hierba? ¿En su boca? —dice Junsu, mirándolo.

Donghae considera la broma. —No —dice con pesar—. Acabamos de hacer algo cívico. Seamos cívicos toda la noche.

—Está bien —dice Junsu, y se va a dormir junto a Yunho.

* * *

Destellos de recuerdos se entremezclan con el desenfoque de sus años de adolescencia; haciendo cosas de mentalidad cívica, agarrándose unos a otros en las veredas de las aceras, bailando y bailando y bailando, cortando el cabello de Sungmin cuando está dormido porque es demasiado vago para ir al barbero. Sungmin está furioso, pero Donghae, Hyukjae y Junsu piensan que es lo más divertido que han hecho. En raras ocasiones Junsu no se une a ellos, y luego Donghae tiene a Hyukjae solo para él; recuerda esos momentos mejor, presta especial atención a recordar. Recuerda haberse quedado en la casa de Hyukjae, conocer a su bella hermana Sora y jugar juegos de computadora hasta las cuatro de la mañana, cuando Hyukjae está descerebrado que se queda dormido con el control del juego todavía en sus manos. Donghae se divierte explotando el personaje de Hyukjae hasta que su barra de vida se agota.

Recuerda haberse despertado en el suelo en algún momento de la mitad de la noche (o de la mañana) con un crujido en el cuello y un dolor en la región del hombro, tropezando con Hyukjae en su camino hacia el baño, orinando cansado cuando Hyukjae abre la puerta de par en par y tropieza porque Donghae había tenido demasiado sueño para recordar cerrar la puerta.

—Estás en el medio —murmura Hyukjae, empujando a Donghae a un lado y comenzando a bajarse el pantalón. Luego parpadea, mira a Donghae de nuevo con los ojos muy abiertos y grita. Su grito atraviesa la somnolencia en la mente de Donghae y le produce un dolor de cabeza instantáneo. Sora les grita desde abajo queriendo saber qué demonios están haciendo allí, ¿apuñalándose con las máquinas de afeitar? Más tarde le dicen que Hyukjae había rociado toda la pasta de dientes sobre Donghae.

—No pienses que ella querrá saber la verdadera historia —dice Hyukjae.

No es que la desnudez sea algo importante para ellos, recuerda Donghae. Toda la modestia de Hyukjae no le impide correr al baño cuando Donghae se está bañando y agarrando su ropa, así que Donghae tiene que correr del baño al dormitorio de Hyukjae con la toalla alrededor de su cintura. Se duchan juntos una noche después de una práctica de baile cuando están demasiado cansados y malolientes para discutir sobre quién va primero; dejan caer el jabón a toda velocidad, se echan champú, se turnan debajo del chorro de la ducha. Cuando el agua corre fría, se dan cuenta de que todavía hay champú en el cabello y casi se revientan el pulmón tratando de contener la risa cuando intentan meter la cabeza debajo del grifo del lavabo para obtener agua tibia.

—Amigo, te ves _estúpido_ —Hyukjae se ríe.

—Amigo, estás haciendo lo mismo que yo —responde Donghae.

Hyukjae huele a champú de té verde y jabón indefinible cuando se acurrucan juntos en la cama (en algún momento durante el año pasado más o menos, habían decidido que iban a compartir la cama en lugar de pelear constantemente por quién tenía el piso) y Donghae quiere descansar la nariz en la curva del cuello y el hombro de Hyukjae, quiere acurrucarse contra él y respirar y quedarse dormido contra él.

—No te muevas —dice Hyukjae antes de cerrar los ojos. El cuerpo de Hyukjae emite signos distintos una vez que está dormido; respira pesadamente, de vez en cuando rechina los dientes, y cuando está seguro de que Hyukjae está inconsciente, Donghae pone su frente contra el hombro de Hyukjae y también se permite dormir.

Se despiertan del feliz desenfoque de la adolescencia demasiado pronto cuando Yunho y Junsu los dejan para debutar en la nueva banda de la SM, Dong Bang Shin Ki.

* * *

Hyukjae y Sungmin están rezando a su lado, y a su alrededor la gente levanta las manos y habla en lenguas. El líder de la adoración está orando en voz alta, algo sobre Corea y los incrédulos y deja que tu poderoso reinado sea visto y reconocido por todos, y Donghae realmente debería estar prestando atención. Él debería estar orando también. También debería sentir a Dios en el lugar. Pero no puede sumergirse en la atmósfera; sus pensamientos se escabullen en otros lugares a asuntos no sagrados.

A Yunho y Junsu rodeados de fanáticos donde quiera que vayan ahora. A Yunho rompiendo con su novia para evitar cualquier indicio de escándalo. A lo afectados que se vieron Hyukjae y Sungmin cuando se dieron cuenta de que no debutarían con Junsu. A lo amargo que se siente la despedida, incluso cuando es la despedida de días y horas en lugar de personas.

Una mujer frente a él comienza a llorar y es una distracción. Donghae intenta prestar atención a lo que está sucediendo. Se disculpa con Dios por su estado mental actual; no es que no quiera adorar, es solo que hay muchas otras cosas en su mente en este momento. Dios, por favor, no dejes que Hyukjae esté triste nunca más. Ahora que lo pienso, ¿por qué no lo dejaste debutar con Junsu? Por eso han estado orando. Es malo no concederles su oración. Hyukjae merece debutar con Junsu, y merecen ser famosos juntos. ¿Qué pasa con esta planificación, Dios?

Está nevando cuando dejan el servicio nocturno; ventanas empañadas, calles cubiertas con delgadas capas de humedad. Si no tienen cuidado, se resbalarán y caerán. Pequeños copos de nieve aterrizan en la nariz rosa de Hyukjae. Él es un gran bulto hinchado en su chaqueta bomber amarilla y gorro de lana y Donghae cubre las mejillas de Hyukjae con sus palmas para calentar su rostro, piensa de repente que no le importaría besar la boca de Hyukjae.

Sungmin elimina el pensamiento antes de que tome forma en la mente de Donghae. —Comamos algo, tengo hambre después de todas las oraciones.

Ni Hyukjae ni Donghae tienen hambre cuando llegan al restaurante kimbap, por lo que deciden compartir galbitang entre ellos. Son tres ahora, no cinco, y no necesitan pedir dos porciones. Hay algo muy reconfortante en las costillas de ternera y la sopa caliente y humeante cuando la gente pasa afuera con las manos en los bolsillos y las bufandas alrededor del cuello. Hyukjae termina el arroz (él es del tipo que come incluso si no tiene hambre) y Sungmin chupa las costillas hasta que se acabe todo el jugo. Sungmin es siempre económico; él cree que si paga una comida, debería aprovecharla al máximo. Donghae dice que no le importa sacar el máximo provecho de su dinero, que no puede comer y eso es todo.

—Donghae-yah —dice Hyukjae, mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados—. ¿Por qué has estado tan deprimido últimamente?

Donghae juega con sus palillos, ding ding ding en el recipiente de arroz de metal vacío, y Sungmin dice, —¿Se trata de Yunho y Junsu?

—No estés triste —dice Hyukjae, estirando la mano para acariciar la mano de Donghae—. Nuestro tiempo llegará pronto. Hemos estado entrenando durante muchos meses ya, y hay rumores en la agencia...

—No es eso —dice Donghae. Gira la mano y sus palmas se apoyan una contra la otra, el calor de Hyukjae, el frío de Donghae desde la superficie de la mesa. Se pregunta cómo reaccionaría Hyukjae si frotara su pulgar en círculos en el dorso de la mano de Hyukjae—. Es solo que, cuando pienso en cómo tú y Junsu querían debutar juntos, me siento triste.

Hyukjae luce preocupado mordiendo su labio inferior. Sus ojos son grandes y honestos y Donghae mira hacia otro lado, estudia la sopa ahora tibia y los palillos de metal que brillan bajo la luz fluorescente.

—No lo estés —dice Hyukjae eventualmente—. Junsu y yo queríamos debutar juntos, pero ya no va a suceder y ya sabes... —hace una pausa, se aclara la garganta un par de veces—. No es solo Junsu. Yo también estaría feliz si pudiera debutar contigo y Sungmin hyung. Hemos estado juntos tanto últimamente que siento... ya sabes. Sería bueno, si los tres pudiéramos permanecer juntos.

Hay un leve sonrojo incómodo que sube desde las mejillas de Hyukjae hasta sus oídos mientras dice eso, un sonrojo como una quemadura, y de repente Donghae se inclina sobre la mesa y lo abraza. Hyukjae no encaja muy bien en sus brazos, todos los huesos, ángulos y curvas, pero Donghae lo abraza más fuerte, presiona su mejilla contra la de Hyukjae. —Debutaremos juntos —dice al oído de Hyukjae.

—Sí —dice Hyukjae, no con mucho entusiasmo—. Vas a tirar la sopa.

—Ustedes son muy curiosos —dice Sungmin—. ¿Te sentarás correctamente antes de que todo el restaurante nos mire?

Donghae sonríe lo suficiente como para cruzar a la luna cuando se sienta de nuevo. Él piensa que su corazón podría saltar fuera de su pecho, y no está completamente seguro de por qué es tan feliz—. ¡Hyungie, te comiste todas las costillas!

—¡Dijiste que no tenías hambre! —Sungmin dice a la defensiva.

Donghae ordena otro galbitang, y esta vez termina todo por sí mismo. Hyukjae dice con asombro que es impresionante lo rápido que Donghae puede balancearse de un extremo a otro del péndulo.

—Dr. Jekyll y Mr. Hyde —dice Sungmin, pronunciando erróneamente a 'Jekyll' como 'Jacker'. Se están riendo de él, y Donghae pone su mano en su mejilla. Piensa que todavía puede sentir la sensación de la piel de Hyukjae sobre la suya.

* * *

Esa noche, cuando están acurrucados en la cama juntos, le pregunta a Hyukjae qué piensa sobre la homosexualidad.

Hyukjae parpadea un par de veces, desconcertado y con sueño. —Es pecaminoso, ¿no es así? El pastor dice que Dios condena la homosexualidad.

Donghae no tiene una respuesta para eso. El pastor lo dice. Todos los líderes de la iglesia, de hecho, incluidos su líder juvenil y líder de grupo de unidad y sus propios padres, que piensan que los homosexuales son 'repugnantes'. Si todas las autoridades morales en su vida dicen que Dios condena la homosexualidad, entonces tiene que ser cierto porque no es posible que todas las autoridades estén equivocadas.

—De todos modos, ¿por qué de repente preguntas eso?

—Solo pensé en eso, eso es todo.

—Piensas en cosas raras —Hyukjae bosteza y se mueve un poco. Está demasiado acostumbrado a las preguntas aleatorias de Donghae para pensarlo mucho—. No robes mi manta esta noche.

—Nunca lo hago —responde Donghae—. _Eres_ el ladrón manta.

La respuesta de Hyukjae es un gruñido. Ha sido un día largo y está cansado. Sus respiraciones se vuelven más pesadas en un momento, todo su cuerpo se afloja. Donghae siente que su mente se nubla, pero todavía está parcialmente despierto, pensando en nariz rosa y bocas rojas y mejillas frías y se sonroja como si fueran quemaduras. Hay una cara, por supuesto, que une todo, pero se niega a enfocarse en el todo, solo en las partes. De esa manera, no tiene que ver lo que realmente está mirando.

Está casi dormido cuando Hyukjae suspira y se da vuelta un poco, frotando su mano distraídamente sobre el estómago de Donghae. Donghae se sacude bajo su toque, abre mucho los ojos en la oscuridad. Podría estar tratando de respirar y olvidando cómo. Es muy consciente de la sensación de los dedos de Hyukjae a través de su camisa, de la sangre corriendo hacia abajo, del rastro del aliento de Hyukjae en su cuello. Su ropa interior se tensa. Quiere deshacerse de la mano de Hyukjae y empujarse todo al mismo tiempo, y piensa que podría morir así, tratando de quedarse quieto cuando todo en él grita que se mueva, cuando está tan fuerte que el dolor es casi inaguantable.

Quiere llegar abajo y levantar la cintura de su ropa interior, empujarla hacia abajo una pulgada tal vez, darse algún tipo de liberación, pero teme que el movimiento pueda sacudir a Hyukjae. Hyukjae estaría traumatizado por esto. El mismo Donghae está traumatizado por eso, por la intensidad de su deseo por Hyukjae y el efecto que Hyukjae tiene sobre él, loco y mareado y aturdido, y, oh, Dios, nunca se había sentido así antes, ni siquiera cuando esa linda animadora en la escuela se inclinó para darle una vista directa de su pecho. Comienza a respirar rítmicamente, profundo y forzado, dentro y fuera, esforzándose por pensar en las cosas menos románticas que jamás haya encontrado. Podría funcionar. Solo un poco más, y tal vez...

—Donghae-yah —dice Hyukjae adormilado, y Donghae salta un tramo—. ¿Estás bien? Estás respirando muy fuerte.

—Sí, no, yo... —Donghae cierra los ojos con terror—. Yo, um, voy al baño.

—Uh —dice Hyukjae. Suena confundido, pero está más dormido que despierto y realmente no le importa. Retira la mano y se da vuelta, frotando su frente contra la almohada, y Donghae sale corriendo de la cama, prácticamente sale corriendo de la habitación y cruza el pasillo hacia el baño donde se encierra sin encender la luz.

No quiere verse a sí mismo. No quiere saber que este es él, que no puede dormir al lado de su mejor amigo sin excitarse, que está tan atraído por _otro chico._ Continúa con su respiración rítmica y aleja sus pensamientos, pero nada funciona y sigue siendo Hyukjae lo que ve, todavía Hyukjae que tanto desea tocar. Sus pantalón ésta abajo, sus dedos tiemblan para alejar su ropa interior. Saborea las lágrimas en sus labios, y se dice a sí mismo, solo será por esta noche, solo por esta vez, y nunca más.

No quiere saber que es "Hyukjae" lo que susurra en el grueso silencio del inodoro cuando llega, caliente y pegajoso sobre sí mismo, con salinidad húmeda en la lengua.

* * *

No es gay, piensa. No quiere vestirse de chica y le gusta ser hombre y hacer lo que hacen los hombres. Le gustan las chicas. Nunca pensó en sentirse atraído por los chicos, y quiere casarse tan pronto como haya crecido hasta ser hermoso, una chica de corazón puro que lo adorará y hará lindos y gordos bebés con él. Los chicos no figuran en sus planes para el futuro, y definitivamente no Hyukjae, con sus pies y brazos y piernas malolientes como palos. No Hyukjae, con su sonrisa tonta y su risa aguda y su molesto hábito de calentar sus pies fríos sobre sus pantorrillas.

No Hyukjae, incluso si Donghae se masturba en medio de la noche ante la imagen de la cara de Hyukjae y el recuerdo de su toque. No puede ser Hyukjae. Esto es solo una cosa única, un extraño efecto secundario del crecimiento de la sexualidad. Volverá a la normalidad una vez que termine.

No se permite pensar que tal vez no habrá una normalidad. La próxima vez que la bella animadora (no puede recordar su nombre; podría ser Sookjoo o Jooeun) le muestra su pecho otra vez, tira de ella en torno a la cintura y la besa, rápida y desesperada. Ella se ríe, trata de sonrojarse, pero el beso sabe a cartón.

Tal vez eso es lo normal. Ahí es donde reside la gente. Ahí es donde tiene que encontrar el camino de regreso; las necesidades y deseos normales, el cabello fragante y las voces altas y las pequeñas cinturas y los besos de cartón.

* * *

Es sorprendentemente fácil evitar a Hyukjae y Sungmin el próximo fin de semana. Toman las mismas clases de baile y canto, por lo que es difícil evitarlos en las salas de práctica, pero se presenta una excusa para las horas libres en forma de Kim Kibum, un aprendiz más joven que había venido de América hace un año con nostalgia y coreano con acento inglés. Kibum no odia bailar (no, opina Donghae, odia cualquier cosa de hecho; Kibum parece tan apático), pero no entiende cómo funciona; cómo puede haber ciertas formas seguir ritmos en una canción con tu cuerpo. Donghae da una oración de agradecimiento a un Dios que todavía entiende y se ofrece a ayudar a Kibum.

Kibum es callado y reservado, el tipo de persona que puede almorzar solo y no sentirse solo. Él es diferente de Hyukjae, quien habla sobre cualquier cosa que se le da la oportunidad y obtiene trozos de vegetales atrapados en sus dientes y gime si alguien roba una cucharada de su plato. Kibum es autónomo y demasiado maduro para su edad y a Donghae le gusta mucho, le gusta estar en su compañía y escuchar sus conversaciones ocasionales, pero no puede evitar pensar en Hyukjae y Sungmin sentados con un par de aprendices mayores en el otro extremo de la cafetería del personal, lo más probable es que discutan y se roben comida. Sungmin estaría empujando la yema de huevo sobre el kimchi de arroz frito de Hyukjae y Hyukjae estaría tomando represalias comiendo la mayor cantidad de ramyeon de Sungmin en el menor tiempo posible, y los hyungs les gritarían que se detuvieran y callaran, Hyukjae, si quieres dejar esta mesa viva con todos tus dientes intactos, aquí tienes un poco de mi bebida, pequeño idiota chillón. Donghae cae en un sueño y se despierta solo cuando Kibum dice, —Hyung, ¿por qué no estás comiendo con Hyukjae hyung hoy?

—Um —Donghae busca en su mente por una razón—. ¿Porque estoy comiendo contigo?

Kibum le da una mirada extraña, pero no pregunta más. Eso es lo bueno de Kibum; él sabe cuándo no perseguir ciertas preguntas.

Hyukjae se les acerca hacia el final del almuerzo con Kim Jongwoon, uno de los aprendices mayores a quienes Donghae personalmente cree que tiene la mejor voz en SM. —Donghae-yah, Sungminnie hyung y yo iremos al karaoke esta noche con Jongwoon hyung y Youngwoon hyung. ¿Quieres venir? —él mira a Kibum—. Kibummie, tú también puedes venir, si quieres. ¡Puedes cantar las canciones en inglés!

—Lo siento, no me gusta mucho el karaoke —dice Kibum en tono de disculpa, y Hyukjae lo deja ir porque es Kibum y todos aprendieron hace mucho tiempo que cuando Kibum dice 'no', no será persuadido para cambiarlo a un 'sí'. Se vuelve hacia Donghae, y su rostro es brillante y sonriente, y Donghae quiere tanto tomar esa cara entre sus manos y besar su boca, para descubrir si los besos pueden tener un sabor que no sea a cartón, y se asusta.

—Me quedaré con Kibummie esta noche —dice tan rígido que Hyukjae se sorprende.

—Está bien —dice, y Donghae se obliga a alejarse del dolor en la cara de Hyukjae.

Pasa el sábado por la noche con Kibum en el dormitorio que Kibum comparte con otros tres aprendices, tirado en el suelo junto a la cama de Kibum hablando al azar y escuchando música en inglés en el reproductor de CD hasta que Kibum se duerme. Donghae también trata de dormir, pero está pensando en Hyukjae nuevamente; ¿qué estaría haciendo ahora, teniendo jajangmyeon junto al río Han o jugando videojuegos en la casa de Sungmin, tal vez? ¿Hacer explotar a sus personajes y sacudir su control para ver si algo anda mal?

Donghae cierra los ojos y se da vuelta, enterrando la nariz en la almohada. Está bien sin Hyukjae. Eso es lo que son las personas normales, están bien pasando una noche lejos de su mejor amigo. Es normal y ya no echará de menos a Hyukjae.

* * *

Se las arregla para evitar a Hyukjae nuevamente el próximo fin de semana hasta que Hyukjae lo mira desde el otro lado de la sala de práctica, con la boca en línea recta y las cejas arrugadas. Sungmin se las arregla para agarrarlo justo después de que termine la clase, le pregunta qué demonios está mal, y Donghae casi se confiesa allí, casi se vuelve hacia Hyukjae y grita a través del ancho del espacio y el piso que lo lamenta y no quiere decir que quiera lastimarlo y no es lo que piensas, pero el miedo lo detiene.

—Estoy bien, hyung. Tengo otras cosas que hacer este fin de semana, ustedes dos sigan sin mí.

—Podríamos esperar por ti —dice Sungmin, pero Donghae se escurre de su agarre y dice que no, no, vete, por favor vete, y Sungmin lo hace. Hyukjae evita su mirada mientras sale de la sala de práctica y Donghae refleja miserablemente lo simple que es que las cosas se vuelvan tan complicadas.

No está preparado para que Hyukjae aparezca medio congelado en esta casa el jueves por la noche, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su abrigo, la mochila colgando tan bajo de su espalda que parece que está a punto de resbalar. —Espero que no te importe —dice casi con timidez—. Tomé el tren aquí después de terminar la escuela y um, sí. Me perdí caminando por el vecindario tratando de encontrar tu casa. Es una casa muy difícil de encontrar —agrega solemnemente.

Donghae no sabe qué decir, y Hyukjae se sonroja cuando Donghae permanece en silencio, agarra las asas de su mochila con incertidumbre.

—¿Quizás ustedes muchachos quieran subir a la habitación de Donghae? —dice la madre de Donghae.

Hyukjae se quita la mochila, toma unos sorbos de té caliente de arroz integral y sube las escaleras detrás de Donghae. La habitación está hecha un desastre, la combinación de las secuelas de la tormenta de arena y el tornado y los hábitos de vida desordenados de un adolescente. En cualquier otro momento que no sea esto, Hyukjae haría comentarios despectivos, pero ahora solo da un paso con cuidado sobre las revistas y la ropa dispersas en el piso, se extiende distraídamente para volver a colocar un cajón en su lugar. Donghae lo mira, incómodo, rojo y delgado debajo de su abrigo marrón, tan delgado, tan extrañamente vulnerable, y se empuja hacia atrás para que no estirarse, hacia atrás y hacia atrás hasta que golpee el alféizar de la ventana.

—Donghae-yah —comienza Hyukjae, de pie en medio de la habitación con montones de ropa alrededor de sus pies—. ¿Hice algo mal para que te enojes conmigo? Lo siento si lo hice.

—No —dice Donghae, tropezando un poco con sus palabras—. Fue... yo estaba, um. No tiene nada que ver contigo, Hyukjae. No hiciste nada. Es solo que me ofrecí a ayudar a Kibummie con su baile. Tiene muchos problemas con eso.

—Pero yo... —Hyukjae se rasca la nuca con agitación—. Sungminnie hyung y yo... pensamos que podrías unirte a nosotros por la noche. Sabes, como siempre.

—Yo... quedé con Kibum.

—Oh — Hyukjae vuelve a dejar caer la mano en el bolsillo—. ¿Estarás con él este fin de semana también?

—Supongo que sí —dice Donghae, agarrando el alféizar.

—Estábamos planeando patinar sobre hielo —murmura Hyukjae, y su rostro se ve tan desconcertado que Donghae quiere llorar. Pero no lo hace, y Hyukjae continúa de pie en medio de la habitación, con las manos en los bolsillos y la ropa a los pies—. Um, hyung y yo estaremos en la pista de hielo de todos modos. Tú y Kibummie pueden unirse a nosotros si lo desean.

—Le preguntare.

—Bueno —Hyukjae asiente—. Te veré este fin de semana, entonces.

—¿Ya te vas? —la madre de Donghae pregunta sorprendida cuando bajan—. Hyukjae-yah, ¿no te quedarás a pasar la noche?

—No, voy a tomar el último tren de regreso a Goyang —dice Hyukjae. Recoge su mochila y agradece a todos cortésmente. Donghae lo lleva a la calle principal y observa cómo se aleja, rodea la casa junto a ellos y desaparece.

—¿Vino aquí solo por diez minutos? —la madre de Donghae pregunta con incredulidad.

—Umma... —comienza Donghae, pero no termina. Está demasiado ocupado pensando que Hyukjae había sido tan infeliz que había venido desde Goyang para disculparse. No sabe cómo podrá compensar a Hyukjae por tantos malentendidos innecesarios. No lo sabe, excepto que tiene que eliminar este deseo de sí mismo, incluso si no puede entender, por el momento, cómo se supone que eso sucederá.

* * *

Los días de primavera y verano se unen y luego es otoño, a tres meses del 2005. A Hyukjae le encanta el otoño, dice que no puede pensar en nada más claro y fresco que los días de otoño. Kibum dice que no le gustan las hojas muertas.

—¿Siempre tienes que ser tan _morboso_? —Donghae pregunta, empujando a Kibum a un lado.

Hyukjae se ríe. Están casi bien ahora. De hecho, a veces parece que en realidad están bien, que todo se resolvió cuando Donghae y Kibum aparecieron en la pista de patinaje sobre hielo y Hyukjae estaba tan agradecido que se había disculpado nuevamente por lo que sea que haya hecho para causar el problema. Pero Donghae es honesto y piensa _casi_ porque a pesar de que no hablan de eso, la sombra se encuentra entre ellos, los empuja casi imperceptiblemente.

—Kibummie es el más adulto de todos nosotros. Él ve las cosas muertas —dice Hyukjae. Su brazo rodea a Sungmin y se están riendo y caminando por la acera de concreto, haciendo coincidir los pasos, rompiendo las hojas muertas debajo de sus zapatos deportivos, compartiendo un perrito caliente desordenado y poniéndose salsa de tomate en la ropa. Se han acercado en los últimos meses y Donghae cree que de alguna manera se ha fracasado; en cierto sentido, ha cedido su posición en la vida de Hyukjae a Sungmin. Es Sungmin a quien Hyukjae llega ahora, susurra pequeñas observaciones tontas, discute los últimos partidos de fútbol de la Premier League.

Es, se da cuenta Donghae, un caso de Junsu dejándolo físicamente y Donghae dejándolo emocionalmente pero Sungmin se queda.

Kibum se acerca a él mientras siguen a Sungmin y Hyukjae por las calles hacia el edificio SM. —Hyung, si no quieres que se enteren, deberías dejar de mirarlos así.

Donghae parpadea hacia él. —¿Qué? ¿Como qué?

Kibum suspira pacientemente, gesticulando hacia Sungmin y Hyukjae. —Qué estás celoso de _ellos._

—No estoy celoso —dice Donghae de inmediato.

—Tu cara muestra lo contrario —dice Kibum—. Sabes, hyung, siempre puedes caminar con ellos. No me importa caminar solo.

—No —dice Donghae, porque es un hombre responsable y nunca dejará que nadie camine solo. Ese es el lema de Liverpool y todos los Rojos viven y mueren por el lema—. Camina, camina, con esperanza en tu corazón, y nunca caminarás solo —canta, y frente a ellos Hyukjae se tapa los oídos con los dedos y le grita que no quiere saber. Donghae se ríe de Hyukjae y Kibum mira desde la parte posterior de la cabeza de Hyukjae a la cara de Donghae, brillante y feliz en un instante.

—Allá tú —dice, encogiéndose de hombros—. Pero deja de mirarlos así si no quieres que lo sepan.

* * *

Ellos debutarán juntos, los tres y Kibum, en un grupo rotativo con otros ocho miembros. Literalmente, la banda de chicos más grande de la historia, dice Sungmin, riendo, pero Donghae escucha la incertidumbre en el tono de Sungmin. ¿Cómo van a hacerse notar en una banda de doce miembros, especialmente cuando hay personajes extravagantes como el infame Kim Heechul que una vez salió de una práctica de baile porque el instructor de baile llamó a sus movimientos "gay", y al aparentemente perfecto Choi Siwon, que es constantemente bombardeado con atención femenina?

—Nadie va a recordar mi nombre —dice Hyukjae, y luego, como para demostrar lo correcto que es, va y cambia el suyo.

Hay razones adecuadas para el cambio de nombre, por supuesto, razones legítimas, pero durante unos días Donghae no cree que sea correcto que Hyukjae ya no sea Hyukjae sino otra persona con un nombre diferente para la cámara.

—Todavía te llamaré Hyukjae —dice, casi melancólico.

—No me molesta Eunhyuk —dice Sungmin—. ¡Suena más genial que Hyukjae!

—Llámame como quieras —dice Hyukjae, dibujando la coreografía de su canción debut por centésima vez, esta vez en una servilleta. Está obsesionado con la coreografía. Probablemente también lo dibuja mientras duerme en las sábanas—. ¿Qué hay en un nombre, de todos modos?

—Un Hyukjae con cualquier otro nombre olería igual de mal —acepta Sungmin.

* * *

Hablan de nuevo, _realmente_ hablan de nuevo, la noche antes de su debut en Inkigayo. Durante meses han estado entrando y saliendo de salas de práctica, estudios de grabación, filmaciones y series de fotografía, subsistiendo con tres horas de sueño por día y corriendo puramente con adrenalina. Serán Super Junior 05, serán estrellas, y la emoción y el nerviosismo colorea todo, desde mudarse de sus hogares hasta aprender nuevas rutinas de baile pero sobre todo Donghae muy asustado.

No tiene edad suficiente, piensa. Tal vez no tenga la edad suficiente para que su vida gire completamente lejos de lo que siempre ha sido.

Su líder, Park Jungsu, que durante mucho tiempo ha sido hermano mayor del ochenta por ciento de la población de aprendices de SM, dice que está bien, que lo cuidará, y también lo harán todos los demás hyungs. Esto es lo que has estado trabajando durante todos estos años. Habla con tu papá, háblame y todo estará bien.

Jungsu es confiable, por lo que Donghae confía en él, pero aún tiene miedo y extraña a su padre a quien no ha visto desde que se mudó a Seúl hace quince días, y el cielo invernal fuera de la ventana de la sala no tiene forma, está vacío y frío. Esta es su última noche como Lee Donghae, aprendiz desconocido de SM. Desde aquí todo es cuesta arriba o cuesta abajo, y no está seguro de estar listo para enfrentar el viaje.

El sofá se hunde y se da vuelta para ver a Hyukjae sentarse a su lado. Hyukjae tiene un baile en solitario mañana. Si se equivoca, habrá cien dedos índices listos para apuntar en su dirección. La presión es intensa, y Donghae sabe que Hyukjae ha pasado las últimas cuatro noches en la sala de práctica bailando diez segundos una y otra vez, forzando el recuerdo del baile en sus huesos para que, incluso si su mente se congela, su cuerpo no lo hará.

No es que Hyukjae se haya congelado antes. En el silencio, su mano encuentra la de Hyukjae y se aferra.

—¿Cómo nos vamos a adaptar a esto, Hyukkie? —dice suavemente—. ¿Cómo nos vamos a acostumbrar a este tipo de presión... a que las cosas cambien tanto?

—No lo sé —dice Hyukjae—. Pero ya sabes... solo tenemos que encontrar una manera de superarlo. Junsu y Yunho hyung lo hicieron.

—Quiero que sigamos igual —dice Donghae—. No quiero que cambiemos. Fundamentalmente.

—Estaré contigo —dice Hyukjae—. Es menos fácil que dos personas cambien que una.

Donghae agarra su mano. —Hyukjae-yah.

—¿Sí?

Se toma un momento para respirar, luego empuja las palabras una por una. —Lo siento por... todo. Esto es realmente tarde pero lo siento por lo que hice... evitándote, y no pasando tiempo contigo, y haciéndote pensar que ya no quiero ser tu amigo. Sé que te hice infeliz. No quise hacerlo, pero lo hice y solo quiero decir... lo siento. Para mí sigues siendo mi mejor amigo.

Incluso en la oscuridad, la sonrisa de Hyukjae es cegadora y Donghae todavía no puede apartar la mirada, todavía lo ve tan deslumbrante como el sol. —Está bien —dice Hyukjae.

Jungsu los despierta a la mañana siguiente. La mitad de su cuerpo duele y el peso de Hyukjae ha borrado toda sensación en su brazo izquierdo, pero Donghae entierra su cabeza en el pecho de Hyukjae y aguanta todo el tiempo que puede. El mundo es luz solar fría y un cálido Hyukjae. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que durmieron acurrucados entre sí, pero no han perdido la costumbre. Los viejos sentimientos aún permanecen.

* * *

Más tarde ese día, se alinean detrás de la salida esperando que el director de escena diga 'salgan'. El canto en el escenario les reverbera en un sonido amortiguado e indistinguible y Jungsu se asoma por la puerta, dice que hay muchos globos de azul zafiro esperándolos, así que no hay necesidad de preocuparse, tienen mucho apoyo, no estén nervioso y solo hagamos lo que tenemos que hacer.

—Estoy tan nervioso que creo que se me va a caer la lengua una vez que empiece a cantar —dice Hyukjae, temblando.

Sungmin lo abraza y Hyukjae extiende una palma sudorosa hacia Donghae. Donghae lo agarra y mira a los ojos de Hyukjae. —Estamos juntos en esto, Hyukkie.

—Así es —dice Sungmin—. Esto es lo que siempre hemos querido y estamos _aquí_ por fin. Vamos a debutar juntos. Todo estará bien, no hay necesidad de estar nerviosos. Junsu y Yunho también nos están animando.

—Diez segundos y listo —dice el director de escena.

Hyukjae respira hondo, tira de las manos unidas de él y Donghae hacia Sungmin. Sungmin agarra sus manos y comparten una sonrisa, rápida y brillante, antes de que se acaben los segundos y corran juntos en la oscuridad hacia las luces de colores y el calor del escenario.

* * *

El trabajo es casi terrible a veces, entumece el alma y rompe huesos, y tres meses después de su debut, su miembro más joven, Ryeowook, se derrumba en una escalera y se duerme una vez que le quitan la presión de estar de pie. No pueden soportar despertarlo, así que Jungsu levanta a Ryeowook sobre la espalda de Jongwoon y Jongwoon lo lleva al autobús de la compañía donde todos se quedan dormidos una vez que comienza a moverse.

A veces no pueden conciliar el sueño en el autobús porque la cámara está en sus caras y Donghae ha aprendido a sonreír y lucir alegre, a pesar de que hay cien hombres diminutos que le golpean la cabeza y la mandíbula. Él tiene que bloquearlos, todos esos gritos golpeando a pequeños hombres, y sonreír y saludar y saludar, soy Lee Donghae de Super Junior, y reír cuando Youngwoon o Jungsu dicen algo gracioso.

Con el tiempo, también aprende a reír cuando el tono de lo que dicen suena divertido. Es más fácil prestar atención a las inflexiones de sus voces en lugar de lo que en realidad están diciendo.

—No es que realmente estemos diciendo algo que valga la pena escuchar —bosteza Youngwoon cuando Donghae le dice—. Jungsu hyung solo parlotea, y yo parloteo cuando él deja de parlotear.

—Tenemos el don de parlotear —dice Jungsu.

Youngwoon y Jungsu rápidamente se hicieron populares como una pareja para las fanáticas, _KangTeuk,_ una combinación de sus nombres artísticos, y Donghae no lo entiende al principio. ¿Por qué los fanáticas querrían ver a los chicos emparejados con los chicos? Jungsu explica que es porque no pueden ser emparejados con chicas; a las fanáticas no les gustaría. Espere un poco más y verá que se forman más 'parejas'. Como de costumbre, Jungsu tiene toda la razón.

Heechul y Hankyung, ya cerca de sus días de aprendiz, se convirtieron rápidamente en una de las populares 'parejas'. Ryeowook se une a Jongwoon, y Donghae se encuentra atrapado con Hyukjae, a quien ha estado abrazando y dando golpes durante los últimos cuatro años y a quien aparentemente está obligado a abrazar y golpear para las fanáticas.

—Es un poco _raro_ , ¿no? — Hyukjae dice—. Toda esta cosa de 'pareja'.

—Al ver que ustedes dos están prácticamente juntos todo el tiempo, no veo lo que es tan extraño —dice Jungsu—. Sin embargo, me parece extraño que Donghae te bese en la cama.

—No fue un _beso_ —protesta Hyukjae—. ¡Fue solo un... un... sus labios accidentalmente tocaron mi mejilla!

—Sus labios tocan accidentalmente tu mejilla muy, muy a menudo —señala Heechul—. Incluso cuando estás sentado aparte, él se inclina y saca la boca apuntando directamente a tu mejilla y, tal vez, ¿eso es un accidente?

—¿Hyukjae tiene lindas mejillas? —dice Donghae—. Tú también, hyung.

Heechul señala su propia mejilla. —Tocalas y estarás muerto.

—No te preocupes, Hyukjae es solo mi finalidad —dice Donghae, dibujando un emoticón sonriente en el aire.

Hyukjae está rojo hasta las puntas de las orejas cuando le pone una cara asquerosamente cursi a Donghae. —Hola cariño.

—Hola, cariño —regresa Donghae, y se pregunta si esas puntas de sus orejas están tan calientes como parecen. Es lindo, de verdad. No hay chicas (o chicos, para el caso) él sabe quién se sonroja hasta sus oídos.

El fanservice es un área de trabajo que le resulta fácil. De hecho, es demasiado fácil, porque abrazar a Hyukjae es como una segunda naturaleza y las fanáticas obviamente sienten su camaradería, gritan hasta estar roncas cada vez que toca a Hyukjae o hace algún comentario casual sobre cómo castiga a Hyukjae con los labios (lo cual, piensa, en realidad lo hace solo para ver como las orejas de Hyukjae se ponen rojas. Nada más, a pesar de que la boca de Hyukjae podría ser la boquita más bonita, más gruesa y más besable que jamás haya visto y Donghae generalmente deja de pensar en este punto).

Hyukjae puede estar avergonzado, pero no se opone cuando Donghae lo toca en la pantalla o se acuesta en la cama con él temprano en la mañana, lo abraza y respira contra su cuello. A veces los labios de Donghae tocan la mejilla o el hombro de Hyukjae, pero se dice a sí mismo que es solo una coincidencia, sus labios _solo_ tocan el cuerpo de Hyukjae, y Hyukjae no pregunta, de todos modos. No es un beso a menos que Hyukjae piense que lo es.

En el desconcertante desorden de Seúl y los apresurados horarios y las reuniones de todo tipo de personas, desde directores a gerentes de piso a asistentes de baja producción, Donghae cree que podría congelarse si no estuviera Hyukjae a su lado. Hyukjae sonriendo, bostezando, riendo, planeando su próximo intento de volar el dormitorio. Hyukjae que no lo empuja, a pesar de que no puede alcanzarlo tan fácilmente para tocarlo y abrazarlo y, en el caso de Donghae, golpearlo y patearlo. Bailan juntos, rapean juntos, y cada vez que Donghae se da vuelta, ve a Hyukjae, prendiendo fuego a la estufa de la cocina, hirviendo el agua para la sopa de ramyeon instantánea de los hyungs, quemando un par de cenas, rompiendo algunos platos mientras se burlan y lucha entre sí. Ponen el dormitorio al revés y se cuelgan uno frente al otro frente a las cámaras y trabajan juntos en los bailes y las fanáticas elogian su química en cientos de comentarios en sus fancafes.

—Necesitan dejar de elogiarte —dice Jungsu exasperadamente cuando Donghae trastorna la coca en todo el piso inclinándose para estrangular a Hyukjae—. Vas a volar este edificio y este vecindario y tal vez toda Corea del Sur si continúan elogiándote. Y el seguro no cubrirá los daños autoinfligidos.

Están demasiado ocupados ahogándose el uno al otro para responder.

Puede estar actuando por parte de Hyukjae, puede ser por las cámaras o por los miembros y mánager que los miran con mucha diversión y un poco de sospecha juguetona, pero en ese año de inicio el trabajo es terrible y maravilloso y Donghae cree que lo hará. Nunca será más feliz que esto.

* * *

Todo va cuesta abajo desde allí.

Son oficialmente Super Junior ahora. Tienen un decimotercer miembro, su nuevo magnae Kyuhyun, que hizo un desastre con el ramyeon instantáneo que Shindong le pidió que hiciera, por lo que fue relevado de todas las tareas de cocina. Han lanzado su mayor éxito hasta ahora, una canción que suena en sus cabezas incluso cuando duermen ("porque no puedo parar...", Jongwoon había comenzado a cantar en el desayuno esa mañana y rápidamente le arrojaron una toalla de cocina a la cabeza), y las chicas los aman, compran regalos caros y sostienen pancartas gritando cada vez que los ven.

Han comenzado a filmar una nueva serie de televisión, Mini Drama, y Jungsu se ríe cuando se anuncia el nuevo tema de 'amistad peligrosa', se ríe tan fuerte que está casi sin aliento colgando del brazo de la silla.

—A las fanáticas les gustará esto —dice, y Donghae cree que puede aprender mucho de Jungsu sobre lo que les gusta a las fanáticas.

—A las fanáticas les gusta que nos gustemos, ¿no? —dice Hyukjae.

—Mientras no nos _gustemos_ de verdad —dice Youngwoon, y no tienen que preguntarle qué quiere decir.

Los cuatro están sentados alrededor de una mesa, Jungsu, Youngwoon, Hyukjae y Donghae, el equipo 'Pearl Blue', discutiendo ideas para el drama de 'amistad peligrosa' cuando Hyukjae dice de repente, tan fervientemente que se detienen a escucharlo, —En el pasado, me gustaba Donghae.

Donghae grita antes de pensar; no está seguro de lo que grita, pero hace que Hyukjae salte un poco.

—Ya no, no ahora —dice Hyukjae rápidamente—. Ahora solo me gustas como amigo.

—Por supuesto que sí —dice Youngwoon—. Sería problemático si no te gustara. Bien, esto es lo que creo que deberíamos hacer, una escena en la que los cuatro estamos en una habitación de hotel...

Donghae no puede entender cómo Jungsu y Youngwoon pueden ser tan indiferentes cuando Hyukjae solo se lo _confesó_ , maldición, cuando todo el tiempo ha estado pensando que Hyukjae nunca pensó en él de esa manera y su corazón late tan erráticamente que apenas puede respirar oh Dios, querido Dios, esto tiene que ser incorrecto e inmoral, pero está tan feliz que está cayendo directamente al sol y no se va a quemar, así de feliz está, y todo va a ser increíble y ¿por qué Hyukjae está actuando tan indiferente al respecto también?

La discusión ha terminado y él realmente no puede recordar lo que han decidido, pero está bien. El mánager lo informará más tarde. Agarra la muñeca de Hyukjae mientras caminan hacia la camioneta de la compañía, se inclina para que Jungsu y Youngwoon, hablando en voz alta frente a ellos, no escuchen.

—Hyukjae-yah, fue eso... lo siento, grité pero estaba tan sorprendido... fue...

Hyukjae parpadea hacia él. —¿Qué?

—Esa... cosa allá atrás... oh —dice Donghae, porque de repente comprende y deja caer la muñeca de Hyukjae.

—¿Qué crees que dirían las fanáticas al respecto? —dice Hyukjae, riendo un poco—. Es real pero _no real._ Lo entiendo, Donghae-yah. ¿Crees que PD-nim lo dejará para la transmisión? ¡Tu reacción fue tan genial, creo que lo hará!

Donghae intenta no arremeter, lo intenta desesperadamente porque Hyukjae no tiene idea de lo que acaba de hacer y no es su culpa, no lo sabe, pero toda la fuerza de voluntad en el mundo no puede evitar que murmure, —Maldito idiota.

— _¿Qué?_ ¿Qué acabas de decir? —Hyukjae deja de caminar, los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Cuándo diablos te volviste tan manipulador y jodidamente _falso_? —Donghae dice, luchando por mantener el nivel de su voz baja, luchando por detener las palabras, pero de todas maneras salen de él—. No eras así antes. Nunca antes sabías cómo jugar con los sentimientos de las personas.

—Pero Donghae-yah, no estoy jugando con los sentimientos de las personas, es lo que las fanáticas quieren...

—¡Deja de usar a las fanáticas como excusa!

—¡Donghae!

—No me gusta en lo que te has convertido —dice Donghae, sus puños temblando, ignorando a Jungsu y Youngwoon corriendo hacia ellos—. Te has convertido en este... falso llamado _Eunhyuk_ y no quiero conocerte más.

Después de eso, Youngwoon lo está alejando, diciendo que si quieres pelear maldita sea, no lo hagas en el edificio M-net donde todos puedan verte, Hyukjae está siendo arrastrado por Jungsu por lo que está pasando, Hyukjae, que lo pasá, herido y confundido y casi llorando, Donghae se aleja de él, no quiere ver las lágrimas desconcertadas en el rostro de Hyukjae.

* * *

Los ojos de Hyukjae todavía están hinchados por el llanto y Sungmin sigue revoloteando de Donghae a Hyukjae en pánico cuando llega la llamada de Mokpo y Donghae vuelve rápido en tres horas para ver a su padre.

Llegó a tiempo, pero casi desea no haberlo hecho, porque sentarse junto a su padre en la cama del hospital y ver cómo la frecuencia cardíaca baja de 70 a 60 a 40 a 20 a 0 es lo peor que ha tenido que hacer. Todavía está en blanco cuando su tía lo saca de la cama, cuando las enfermeras ponen la sábana sobre la cabeza de su padre y lo sacan de la sala, desde las noches de vigilia hasta el funeral, hasta "Qué amigo tenemos en Jesús hasta el final", el último momento, cuando el ataúd ya está sellado y está a punto de ser cremado.

Y luego se siente tan terrible, tan definitivo, que comienza a llorar.

—Debes seguir siendo cantante, Donghae-yah —dice su hermano Donghwa, agarrándolo mientras Donghae llora impotente y desesperado contra su pecho—. Appa siempre quiso que fueras cantante y debes continuar.

Heechul lo abraza una vez antes de que regrese a Seúl, el conductor se apresura a regresar a tiempo para su próximo horario. Lo mantienen a oscuras sobre el accidente de Heechul hasta que llega al dormitorio una semana más tarde, adolorido, al ver a Hyukjae esperándolo en el estacionamiento. Piensa que Hyukjae se ve más pálido de lo habitual, más delgado como si no hubiera comido en días, y instintivamente se acerca para apoyar a Hyukjae cuando Hyukjae comienza a decirlo sobre cuán gravemente había sido herido Heechul, _no te preocupes, aunque ahora está bien, está fuera de peligro_ y luego Hyukjae es el que lo sostiene en su lugar, apoyándolo mientras Donghae se inclina sobre su brazo y vomita en la carretera.

Es Hyukjae quien lo lleva hasta el dormitorio y lo deposita en el sofá, abre más las ventanas para que entre aire fresco. Es Hyukjae quien lleva un balde de agua al estacionamiento y lava el vómito en el desagüe más cercano para que el limpiador de la mañana no tenga que lidiar con el desorden. Es Hyukjae quien calienta la leche y sumerge el pan en ella y alimenta a Donghae lentamente, un bocado a la vez, masajeando sus brazos y piernas y hombros hasta que desaparezcan las náuseas.

Donghae mira a su alrededor, al apartamento, a las paredes familiares, adornos y posesiones dispersas de nueve chicos que viven juntos al azar. Oye la voz apagada de Sungmin en alguna parte; se da cuenta de que quien está en el dormitorio ahora se esconde en la gran habitación manteniéndose alejado hasta que esté listo para verlos. Él aprecia eso.

—Dormiré contigo esta noche, si quieres —dice Hyukjae.

Quiere. Sungmin ha dejado su cama vacía para Hyukjae, pero se acurrucan juntos en la cama de Donghae, tan cerca uno del otro que Donghae no sabe por un momento si siente el muslo de Hyukjae o el suyo. Hyukjae murmura que le hace cosquillas.

—Hyukjae —susurra Donghae, buscando la cara de Hyukjae.

—Mmph. Ese fue mi ojo.

—Hyukjae-yah, gracias por quedarte conmigo.

—Me quedaré contigo todo el tiempo que quieras.

—Sobre... sobre la última vez, cuando te grité... lo siento. Dije cosas realmente horribles que no eran verdad.

—Tal vez lo que dijiste era cierto, en parte —dice Hyukjae serenamente. Su brazo se enrosca alrededor de la cintura de Donghae—. No quiero cambiar.

—No lo has hecho. Todavía eres Hyukjae.

Hay otras cosas que decir, explicaciones que dar, pero no dicen nada más. Hyukjae se duerme más rápido que él. La habitación es tranquila y la oscuridad es algo prohibitiva, solitaria. Donghae cierra los ojos. Todo lo que quiere es hundirse tan completamente en Hyukjae que se olvide de todo esto, el dolor y la pena y Heechul en el hospital y los horarios en los que trabajará mañana. No quiere pensar ni ser parte de nada de eso. La carga es demasiado pesada, piensa, no puede soportar lo pesada que es; pero luego Hyukjae respira de manera uniforme a su lado y eso calma su mente, los constantes y regulares respiraciones, el bombeo del corazón de Hyukjae debajo de su oreja.

No sabe cuándo se queda dormido, pero por primera vez en una semana no se despierta en medio de eso.

* * *

Es más fácil, en cierto sentido, recuperarse más rápido cuando está en Seúl. Tiene una vida fija en la que vuelve a meterse; el mánager hyungs llena cada hora con algo que hacer y un lugar adonde ir; no lo asaltan los recuerdos aleatorios e injustificados de su padre en rincones y grietas, lugares inesperados. Es más fácil fingir que su padre todavía está de regreso en Mokpo cuando no enfrenta constantes recordatorios de su muerte, y más fácil aún cuando está constantemente rodeado de personas que hacen todo lo posible para que vuelva a la normalidad.

Pero es difícil encontrar el corazón en su trabajo nuevamente. Es difícil bromear y pretender ser feliz y continuar el fanservice con Hyukjae (porque eso es todo para Hyukjae, solo fanservice, ahora lo sabe) cuando todo lo que realmente quiere hacer es cerrar los ojos y bailar hasta cada músculo de su cuerpo le grita que se detenga, hasta que ha sacado su corazón y se ha recordado cómo se siente la pasión.

—Estás trabajando demasiado —dice Shindong, preocupado, cuando Donghae regresa al dormitorio una noche demasiado cansado incluso para quitarse los zapatos.

—Eso es lo que intento no hacer, hyung —dice Donghae—. No quiero _trabajar_.

Shindong frunce el ceño, pero no dice nada más.

Una tarde, Hyukjae desciende sobre él en la sala de práctica y lo arrastra para tener jajangmyeon junto al río Han. Se sientan uno frente al otro en una mesa de madera, se llevan los fideos oscuros y pegajosos a la boca y miran pasar el agua. Hyukjae está comenzando a llenarse, todavía es delgado pero es menos escuálido, y Donghae se pregunta cuántas cosas más van a cambiar.

—No sé por qué parece que todo ha muerto —dice.

Hyukjae transfiere silenciosamente algunos de sus kimchi a la guarnición de Donghae.

—Una vez pensé que sería tan feliz solo por ser cantante... pero ahora siento que es todo... es solo un pretexto. Eso es todo lo que estoy haciendo. Estoy fingiendo aquí y allá y realmente no estoy haciendo nada que no es un pretexto —mira sus fideos—. Appa ya no está aquí para mirarme.

—Te miraré —dice Hyukjae—. Miraré todo lo que hagas de ahora en adelante.

Donghae lo mira. —¿Qué?

—Todos tus espectáculos —dice Hyukjae, agitando un poco los brazos en un intento de explicar más claramente—. ¡Veré todo lo que haces!

Donghae comienza a reír. Su visión se nubla y nada ante él, pero se ríe de todos modos, hasta que Hyukjae lo patea debajo de la mesa. —Deja de reír, idiota.

—Tú —dice Donghae—. Tú... eres tan _idiota_. ¿Cómo puedes ver _todo_ lo que hago? No tienes tiempo.

—No es que tu papá haya tenido mucho tiempo también, ¿verdad? —Hyukjae dice—. Todavía logró hacerlo de todos modos. Lo haré. Solo espera.

Esa noche, Ryeowook y Sungmin les presentan una cena casera. Kyuhyun dice que contribuyó cortando todo el ajo y las verduras, así que no estés encima de mi sobre ser un magnae perezoso. Jongwoon saca una bufanda nueva de Liverpool que había comprado para Donghae "porque la vieja se está deshilachando".

Algunas cosas siguen siendo reales, piensa Donghae. No todo es un pretexto, después de todo. No todo es fanservice.

Mira a Hyukjae tirado en el suelo en una conversación profunda con Bada y en ese momento se da cuenta de que ama a Hyukjae tanto que duele.


	3. Una Negación

Y luego, como suele ser la historia, Hyukjae encuentra a alguien más a quien amar.

Cuando Donghae se entera por primera vez por Sungmin, puede editar y mezclar música de fondo, el tipo melancólico de baladas de bandas sonoras que han puesto a Corea del Sur en el mapa musical. _Sarangingayo kude nahwa gatdamyon shijahkingayo,_ el héroe pierde a la amada heroína una vez más ante el galante tercero, todo el mundo llora, cae la lluvia, Hyukjae sale con una chica llamada Miyoung donde Donghae ni siquiera puede recordar Así se cierra el último capítulo de "Recuerda la reunión".

—La _conociste_ antes —insiste Sungmin mientras se sientan juntos en el vestuario de MBC, comiendo pollo frito para el almuerzo—. ¿Recuerdas la fiesta de cumpleaños de Sooyoungie? Conocimos a Miyoung-ssi allí.

Donghae no recuerda. Había muchas chicas en esa fiesta de cumpleaños, y cuando hay muchas chicas, tienden a juntarse entre sí.

—Pero... —dice, y siente que Sungmin lo mira y se pregunta por qué no está más entusiasmado con esto—. Pero los mánager no dejarán que Hyukjae tenga una cita.

—Están de acuerdo con eso —dice Sungmin—. O más bien no están de _acuerdo_ con eso, exactamente, pero Hyukjae les contó sobre esto esta mañana y dijeron que era arriesgado, pero que estaba bien siempre y cuando no lo descubrieran. Si sale con él, ella tiene que disfrazarse, como lo hace Heechullie hyung.

Donghae mira su ala de pollo a medio comer, con la piel colgando de la carne blanca. Lo deja caer en la caja llena de grasa. —Pero a Hyukjae ni siquiera le gustan los disfraces.

—¡Está enamorado! —dice Sungmin—. ¡Le gusta todo!

—No puedes estar enamorado en solo dos meses.

—Oh, tú —Sungmin hace un movimiento para golpear su cabeza, ve sus dedos aceitosos y lo piensa mejor—. Deja de ser un aguafiestas. ¿Qué te pasa? No dejes que Hyukjae te vea así.

Cuando regresan al dormitorio esa noche, se topan con Hyukjae y Jungsu en su camino hacia KTR. Hyukjae se apresura y arroja sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Donghae, su gorro roza la mejilla de Donghae, su mochila cuelga de un brazo y choca contra la espalda de Donghae. —¡Sungminnie hyung me dijo que te lo había dicho! Donghae-yah, lamento no haberte dicho primero, pero te fuiste tan temprano esta mañana, ya sabes, y no era algo que pudiera decirte por teléfono! No estás enojado, ¿verdad? —se retira y examina la cara de Donghae, inclinándose anormalmente cerca. Huele a desodorante y menta—. No puedes enojarte. ¡Estoy tan feliz, Donghae! Tienes que estar feliz por mí también.

— _Yo_ me enojaría si de repente me agarraras así —comenta Jungsu desde la puerta—. Andando, Hyukjae, vamos a llegar tarde.

Donghae pone sus manos en las caderas de Hyukjae, tan flojas que tiene que doblar los dedos en el material de la camisa de Hyukjae para mantenerlas ahí. —Felicidades —dice.

Hyukjae le lanza una rápida sonrisa de alivio antes de ponerse sus zapatos y salir corriendo tras Jungsu. Él cierra la puerta de golpe en un torbellino de viento de marzo que envía papeles sueltos deslizándose por el apartamento y Donghae piensa que es cuando comienzan a tocar la música de violín realmente triste.

Él escucha mucho sobre Miyoung durante la próxima semana más o menos. Todavía no recuerda haberse conocido con ella en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Sooyoung y solo sabe cómo se ve ella en base a una foto en el teléfono de Hyukjae, una chica con cabello corto juvenil y gafas con montura roja y un hoyuelo en la mejilla, pero él ahora sabe fragmentos curiosos sobre ella. Que ama el fútbol y que es una Red Devil nacida y criada como Hyukjae, que es la capitana del equipo de fútbol femenino de su escuela, que puede hablar mandarín y cocinar comida china porque su madre es mitad china. Le gustan los huevos fritos, piensa que tener a Hyukjae disfrazado cada vez que salen es divertido, es buena en álgebra y trigonometría y realmente le gusta mucho la ciencia. Planea estudiar biotecnología en la universidad y espera algún día trabajar en un laboratorio y realizar sus propios experimentos. Jungsu dice que es genial, Kyuhyun la aprueba porque Hyukjae declara que es buena en los juegos de computadora, e incluso Kibum, quien se profesa tener un 'alto estándar' para las chicas, cree que suena muy bien.

Hyukjae canta canciones de amor en el baño todas las mañanas hasta que Youngwoon le grita que se calle.

—Es una locura —les confiesa a Sungmin y Donghae mientras viajan en la furgoneta desde la sala de reuniones hasta el estudio de grabación—. Cuando estoy con ella, siento que... como si me ilumino, o algo así. ¿Eso es cursi o qué? Pero ya sabes, he escrito algunas letras de rap pensando en ella.

—Estás tan enamorado —declara Sungmin, y a Donghae también le gustaría decir algo, pero su voz se le queda en la garganta.

—Voy a ver una película con ella esta noche después de KTR —dice Hyukjae—. Ella dice que es más divertido ver una película en la noche que durante el día.

—Ooh, no hagas cosas malas en el cine —Sungmin le guiña un ojo—. Pero si lo hace, recuerde guardar silencio al respecto. Es grosero molestar a otros espectadores. Y trata de no dejar demasiado desastre.

Hyukjae se sonroja hasta las orejas. —¡Hyung, piensas en cosas tan enfermas! ¿Por qué no puedes ser como Donghae? _Él_ nunca se burla de mí.

—Donghae es demasiado amable contigo. Tengo que ser muy cruel para compensarlo.

—Donghae-yah —dice Hyukjae, estirando la mano para tocar el brazo de Donghae—. Consigue una novia pronto, para que podamos tener una cita doble. Dejaremos a Sungmin hyung fuera porque no merece divertirse con nosotros.

Donghae mira a Hyukjae y no puede controlar su estado de ánimo. Él asiente, y Sungmin comienza a quejarse de por qué debería quedarse fuera de la diversión, no es justo, tú también me molestas cuando hay una chica que me gusta, y Hyukjae está respondiendo que él nunca se burla de las cosas pervertidas y Sungmin dice sí eres más pervertido que yo, eres más pervertido que cualquier otra persona en este mundo y eres tan pervertido que incluso el mejor detergente antibacterial no te limpiará, y luego Donghae se desconecta de la conversación.

Esa primavera, todo lo que cualquiera ve cuando mira a Hyukjae es encías, dientes y ojos arrugados, y Donghae se pone a trabajar, baila todas las horas decentes todas las noches, se permite agotar su cuerpo hasta el punto de estar demasiado cansado físicamente para pensar mucho. Si deja de pensar en eso, dejará de sentirlo. Si deja de sentirlo, dejará de existir. Tiene que dejar de pensar, se dice. Tiene que dejar de sentir.

* * *

Miyoung visita su dormitorio un día en gran secreto. Hyukjae está cansado de los disfraces y de escabullirse después del anochecer y aún no son lo suficientemente serios en su relación como para que él visite su hogar, por lo que Jungsu se compadece de él y convence a todos los demás (porque Jungsu tiene habilidades persuasivas muy pulidas) de que es una necesidad para que Miyoung visite su dormitorio. Es posible, dice, usando el arte del ocultamiento que han perfeccionado durante dos años de ser ídolos coreanos y vamos, no defraudemos a nuestro propio Hyukjae, nuestro mejor Hyukkie, nuestra joya y nuestra máquina de baile y limpiador del dormitorio a tiempo parcial y bueno hyung, estamos persuadidos, ya cállate.

Jongwoon se queja de tener que pasar la aspiradora por la gran habitación y recoger las cosas de la vida de cuatro chicos esparcidos por todas las superficies disponibles, pero todos están un poco emocionados ante la idea de traer a una chica al dormitorio. Donghae todavía está pensando en excusas plausibles que lo sacarán discretamente de todo cuando Jungsu informa que Miyoung está en el vestíbulo del ascensor y uno de los mánager mira por la ventana al siempre presente grupo de fanáticas de abajo, comenta que es mejor que todos salgan de esto vivo e insospechado o será su cuello en el guillotina, y ese no es un lugar en el que haya tenido algún deseo de que esté su cuello.

De acuerdo, hyung, cuidaremos tu cuello.

Todos se apiñan para encontrarse con ella cuando llega, quitándose los zapatos en la entrada mientras Hyukjae sostiene su codo y la vuelve a presentar, este es nuestro líder Teukie hyung, este es Donghee hyung, este es nuestro maknae Kyuhyunnie, nunca comas nada de lo que cocine, y este es Donghae, es un bebé grande, así que no tienes que llamarlo Oppa.

—Está amargado porque mis amigas piensan que eres maravilloso —dice Miyoung, sonriendo a Donghae. Ella se parece un poco a un chico, pero su mano es pequeña y suave en la de él, sus uñas pintadas de verde, y Donghae se pregunta si Hyukjae alguna vez compara la mano de Miyoung con la suya, dedos callosos con tinta al dibujar varias coreografías en una carpeta con papel reciclado.

—Tienes que advertirme de todos sus malos hábitos —le dice Miyoung cuando están acomodados en la sala de estar, la televisión sintonizada en M-net, Sungmin cortando frutas en la cocina para todos ellos. Los malos hábitos de Hyukjae. Él tiene muchos de ellos. Patea cuando duerme, roba la manta, rechina los dientes de vez en cuando. Se olvida de tapar la botella del champú después de haber terminado. No le gusta que nadie toque su comida. No sabe doblar la ropa según los pliegues. Se aleja de las confrontaciones. Pone a cargar su computadora portátil y luego se olvida de todo y la deja cargando durante dos días seguidos.

Pero decirle a Miyoung todo esto significará que de alguna manera están unidos contra Hyukjae, la novia y el mejor amigo contra el novio, y no hay ninguna razón por la que debería desear estar junto a Miyoung contra Hyukjae cuando ni siquiera recuerda la primera vez que se conocieron. Él sonríe cortésmente, aparta la mirada de las expresiones expectantes de Miyoung y Hyukjae. Hay un pequeño silencio plano.

—Él es muy exigente con su comida, ¿no? —Miyoung lo intenta de nuevo—. Cuando salimos a comer, él insiste en separar sus verduras de la carne. No entiendo nada de eso.

—Me gusta clasificar las cosas —dice Hyukjae.

—Mm —Donghae hace el sonido de mala gana en el fondo de su garganta—. Sí. Hyukjae es muy exigente.

—¿Lo es? —Miyoung dice, riendo—. ¡A veces realmente quiero estar como, amigo, eres un chico, no se supone que seas tan exigente con tu comida!

—Es tan injusto —dice Hyukjae—. ¿Solo porque soy un chico, no se me permite ser exigente?

—Sí —dice Miyoung—. Solo porque soy una chica, no puedo ser un jugador de fútbol profesional. Es lo mismo.

—No tienes sentido de la proporción —dice Hyukjae, sonando horrorizado—. ¿No crees que comparar la comida exigente con los derechos de las mujeres es exagerado? ¿Donghae?

—Mm.

Unos segundos más de silencio absoluto.

—Por lo general, es más hablador —dice Jungsu disculpándose con Miyoung—. No es que su silencio no sea un cambio agradable. Pero estoy de acuerdo contigo, por una parte. Es una pena que no puedas ser una futbolista profesional. Estaría fantástica en mi canal deportivo.

—¡Un seguidor! —dice Miyoung

—Un coqueteo —corrige Hyukjae—. Teukie hyung, esta es mi novia. Recuerda tus límites.

—Está siendo perfectamente respetuoso —dice Miyoung.

—¿No es agotador tener un novio tan sobreprotector? —dice Jungsu con simpatía.

Todavía están en eso cuando se transmite en M-net School of Rock y todos se animan en la pantalla porque SJ-T son los invitados. Donghae se apoya contra el sofá cerca de las piernas de Hyukjae y mira a la pared. No es consciente de pensar, pero recuerda algo acerca de las altas horas de la noche y las barras de la vida agotándose y el mundo que parece reducirse a dos chicos. Una ronda más, Lee Donghae, te venceré en una ronda más; una ronda más, Lee Hyukjae, te venceré nuevamente en una ronda más.

—Entonces, Hyukjae-ssi, Donghae y tú estaban listos para ser una pareja del mismo sexo cuando Super Junior debutó. Donghae no está en SJ-T, ¿cómo te sientes al respecto?

Donghae regresa al presente para ver a Hyukjae sonriendo torpemente en la televisión. En algún lugar a su izquierda, Jongwoon y Shindong se están riendo a carcajadas.

—En primer lugar —dice el Hyukjae de la televisión con seriedad—. Donghae y yo no nos vemos como amigos. Solo somos colegas.

Donghae intenta no hacer una mueca, porque todos los demás en la sala lo encuentran divertido.

—Vas a hacer llorar a Donghae hyung —dice Kyuhyun.

—Lo haces sonar tan horrible —dice Miyoung, golpeando ligeramente su mano en el muslo de Hyukjae.

—Es bastante cierto —dice Hyukjae casi a la defensiva—. ¡Solo somos colegas! No estaríamos viviendo juntos si no estuviéramos en Super Junior. Por lo demás, probablemente ni siquiera nos _veríamos_.

Donghae se tapa la boca con la mano. —Éramos amigos antes de convertirnos en Super Junior —le recuerda a Hyukjae, porque realmente no debería ser tan fácil descartar cuatro años corriendo por los costados de los campos de fútbol y caminando desde la parada del autobús hasta la casa de Hyukjae en el silencio absoluto de una noche del barrio residencial. Todavía recuerda la cantidad de luces de la calle principal a la calle lateral donde está la casa de Hyukjae; ocho de ellos, el último adyacente a una señal de tráfico, a veces parpadeando, arrojando sombras extrañas intermitentes sobre la cara arrugada y sonriente de Hyukjae.

—Pero todas nuestras reuniones fueron para practicar —argumenta Hyukjae en el presente—. Siempre nos reuníamos en el edificio SM.

—¡Para! —Miyoung protesta—. Estás hiriendo los sentimientos de Donghae oppa.

Eso puede ser cierto, pero Donghae desea que se calle. Ella no sabe nada sobre la relación de Hyukjae y él. Esto es solo entre Hyukjae y él, y las chicas cualquiera con sus uñas verdes deberían mantenerse alejadas.

—Lo odio, eso es todo —dice Hyukjae—. Cuando intentan hacer que parezca que Donghae y yo somos una especie de pareja romántica.

— _Sabemos_ que eso no es cierto —dice Miyoung reconfortante, haciendo una mirada juguetona a Donghae como si esperara que él volviera la vista—. Así que no deberías preocuparte por eso.

—Quiero decir —dice Hyukjae—, está bien si a las fanáticas les gusta, pero hace unas noches mi padre llamó para preguntar si había algo de cierto en los rumores de que Donghae y yo estamos saliendo. ¡En realidad les creyó! Estaba casi a punto de rechazarme.

Miyoung pone su brazo sobre sus hombros y lo abraza. —Ya no les cree, ¡así que no te preocupes por eso! Nadie realmente piensa que eres gay, oppa.

Donghae se inclina hasta que está plano en el suelo, con la cara enterrada en sus brazos. Quiere caer a través del cemento y el concreto hasta que se haya ido. Hyukjae lo golpea en el costado con el pie y dice —¿Qué pasa contigo? —y parece preocupado, pero a Donghae no le importa. Todos se ríen de él, pero el pie de Hyukjae sigue presionado contra su costado. Él sabe que es la forma en que Hyukjae muestra que está preocupado. En cualquier otro momento se levantaría, se enroscaría alrededor de ese pie como un gatito, cerraría los ojos y fingiría ronronear mientras Shindong toma una fotografía para la prosperidad. Mientras todos se ríen, como siempre, porque la risa mantiene a raya las emociones.

Pero hoy se frota los ojos con la manga, trata de fingir ante todos y ante sí mismo que solo está llorando porque está cansado. Es posible. Él ha llorado por agotamiento antes. La gran suma de lágrimas no siempre es causada por la tristeza, después de todo.

* * *

Se despierta con un doble hundimiento en su almohada, las pantorrillas cálidas acurrucadas contra las piernas de su pijama. Reconoce el aliento de la mañana.

Sus ojos están entreabiertos cuando dice, —Quítate de encima, Hyukjae.

—Mmm —dice Hyukjae, acariciando felizmente su nariz con el cuello de Donghae. La punta de su nariz está fría y Donghae piensa en no alejarlo. Piensa en poner sus brazos alrededor de Hyukjae y pasar el dedo por la curva del hueso del hombro de Hyukjae y apretar el material de su camiseta de Superman y luego su espalda está contra la pared y Hyukjae parpadea aturdido por el sueño.

—Vete.

—¿Por qué?

Donghae dobla sus manos en los pliegues de la manta. —A Miyoung-ssi no le gustaría.

Hyukjae lo mira como si estuviera enojado. —¿Por qué a ella le importaría?

—Porque... —comienza Donghae, y se detiene, porque realmente no hay razón para que a Miyoung le _importe_.

Hyukjae espera unos momentos, pero cuando Donghae no puede decidir el seguimiento de su 'porque' él dice, —No te gusta, ¿verdad? Actuaste tan raro cuando ella vino... estaba muy molesto pensando que ella había hecho algo para que te enojarás con ella.

—Pero no estoy enojado con ella.

—Pensé que te gustaría —dice Hyukjae con tristeza—. Ustedes dos tienen mucho en común.

—Ella es _tu_ novia. ¿Por qué te importa si me gusta o no?

Hyukjae se muerde el labio y Donghae se levanta, envuelve la manta alrededor de su cintura. Tiene la sensación de que está lastimando a Hyukjae de alguna manera vaga y no le gusta la idea de eso. Desearía poder parar. Él quiere decir algo bueno sobre Miyoung, como si ella se pintara las uñas con delicadeza y sus hoyuelos son lindos y parece una persona muy agradable y todas las otras cosas buenas que dices sobre las buenas personas, pero cuando comienza suena falso y eso no hace que Hyukjae se vea más feliz.

—A ella le gusta el fútbol. Eso es bueno. Me gusta la gente a la que le gusta el fútbol. Son, ya sabes, son geniales. Especialmente si son chicas, como Miyoung-ssi.

—Para.

—¡Querías que me gustara!

Hyukjae también se sienta y se miran a través de las sábanas arrugadas. —¿Por qué actúas así?

—¿Como que?

—Esto —dice Hyukjae, golpeando sus dedos inarticuladamente en la cama—. No es... como serías tú.

—No puedes esperar que sea su mejor amigo solo porque es tu novia —dice Donghae—. Las cosas no suceden así.

Hyukjae aparta la vista de él hacia la cama de Sungmin, repleta de ropa y libros para estudiantes de guitarra. No han estado incómodos por mucho tiempo; han olvidado cómo lidiar con eso. ¿Cuando fue la ultima vez? Donghae cree que recuerda la ropa en el piso, el alféizar de la ventana, Hyukjae rojo y delgado en su abrigo. Él recuerda querer alcanzarlo. Él recuerda querer olvidar este sentimiento.

—Lo siento —dice.

—No —dice Hyukjae, levantándose de la cama—. No lo hagas. No es tu culpa.

—Ella es genial —dice Donghae, sacando las palabras, sílaba por sílaba—. Ella realmente lo es.

—Lo sé —dice Hyukjae. Gira el pomo de la puerta y sale.

* * *

Donghae sonríe la próxima vez que ve a Miyoung fingiendo ser uno de sus estilistas noonas detrás del escenario, sonríe tan fuerte que Heechul se da cuenta. Por lo general, se puede confiar en que Heechul notará, con bastante precisión, cosas que la gente no quiere que haga, y cuando arrastra a Donghae a su habitación ese mismo día y le dice que él sabe, a Donghae no se le ocurre negarlo.

—Dios, ¿cuánto tiempo ha estado sucediendo esto, un año? ¿Dos años? —Heechul se pone un dedo en el labio inferior—. Debería haberlo notado antes.

—Se suponía que no debías hacerlo, hyung. Se supone que nadie debe saberlo.

—Hyukjae no lo sabe, por supuesto.

— _Especialmente_ no Hyukjae —dice Donghae, aunque con frecuencia en sus sueños Hyukjae sabe y no importa cuánto lo intente, nunca puede acostumbrarse a la expresión de repulsión en el rostro de Hyukjae cuando se entera. Él mira a Heechul y quiere, de repente e intensamente, que Heechul le diga que vaya a por eso, que abandone las convenciones y empuje por lo que quiere de la manera en que Heechul lo ha hecho una docena de veces. Si alguien lo apoyara, Heechul lo haría; Heechul, el famoso ídolo que dice y hace lo contrario de lo esperado, el chico que parece una chica, el único empleado que se niega a ser rechazado por la gerencia de la SM. Heechul a quien no le importan Dios o los Diez Mandamientos o las reglas escritas por poderosos pastores de alto rango.

Si pudiera haber una persona detrás de él para esto, piensa, solo una persona, no se sentiría tan mal.

Pero Heechul solo asiente. —Tienes razón. Sería un desastre si Hyukjae se enterara.

Aléjate de mí, dice Hyukjae en el sueño. No te acerques a mí otra vez.

—No lo entiendo, hyung.

—¿Qué?

—Por qué tengo que sentirme así por él —Donghae se frota los ojos con tanta fuerza que su visión se blanquea cuando quita las manos—. Si pudiera entenderlo, entonces tal vez podría detenerlo. Podría hacer algo al respecto. Pero no puedo, y no puedo hacer nada al respecto, y lo he _intentado_. Hyung, no tienes idea de cuánto lo he intentado.

Eres un chico, dice Hyukjae. Los dos somos chicos.

¿Puede un chico no amar a otro? Donghae pregunta. ¿O se vuelve pervertido por eso?

—Hay momentos en que he pensado que tal vez... —hace una pausa por un momento, porque esto es muy estúpido, diciendo que es tan estúpido, pensando que es tan estúpido—, _tal vez_ podría gustarle un poco, pero finalmente yo sé que solo estoy imaginando cosas. Hyukjae no es así. Nunca ha _pensado_ en ser así. Si alguna vez descubre lo que siento por él, nunca querrá estar cerca de mí otra vez y no sé... Ni siquiera puedo imaginar cómo lo soportaré si eso sucede.

—Entonces...

—Así que lo superaré. Encontraré una chica, me gustará como le gusta a Hyukjae Miyoung-ssi. La forma en que él piensa que es perfecta.

—La forma en que canta estúpidas canciones de amor en el baño —dice Heechul, pero Donghae no sonríe.

Heechul extiende su mano para sostener la de Donghae. Él no dirá que continúe y sigue tus sentimientos, porque ambos saben que en esta sociedad en la que viven, en esta industria en la que han elegido trabajar, los deseos como ese tienen que ser reprimidos. No hay una alternativa a considerar.

Entonces Donghae no lo dice, Hyukjae no se entera, y están juntos en la playa, arena tibia debajo de sus piernas, Hyukjae mirando a las chicas en bikini, dándose la vuelta para sonreír a Donghae, con el sol en sus ojos, entrecerrándolos. El sueño es claro y vívido, líneas distintas, y Donghae se pregunta si esto podría ser suficiente.

—Hyung, ¿por qué me tiene que gustar tanto?

—No lo sé —dice Heechul—. Pero un día lo superarás. Donghae-yah. No te gustará para siempre.

—No me gustará para siempre —repite Donghae. En ese momento, tiene tantas ganas de creerlo que casi lo hace. Casi, pero no realmente, porque conoce una mentira cuando la ve, especialmente cuando es él quien la cuenta. ¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan fácil mentir, tan difícil de creer? Quiere, piensa, todavía quiere estar con Hyukjae. Sentados juntos en la playa no es suficiente. Todavía quiere. Después de todas esas objeciones, toda la evasión, todo el esfuerzo para salir de eso, todavía quiere. Es tan difícil acallar un deseo como este.

* * *

A principios de abril, Jungsu se enamora por tercera vez en dos años y cancela su salida al cine con Youngwoon a favor de asistir a una reunión de secundaria de su novia. Youngwoon trae cinco botellas de cerveza Hite para beber durante horas y Donghae le hace compañía porque no hay nadie más en casa.

—Te digo algo —dice Youngwoon, destapando su tercera botella—, lo peor que te puede pasar cuando estás soltero es que tu mejor amigo esté en una relación. Suena terrible pero ya sabes, es verdad. Apuesto a que lo sabes. Apenas vi a Hyukkie desde que se juntó con Miyoungie.

Donghae bebe su jugo de manzana. —Supongo.

Youngwoon eructa. —No es que no quiera entablar una relación yo mismo. Maldita sea Jungsu y todas sus chicas. No sé de dónde las saca, ese bastardo. Dime, ¿piensa que tener tres hijos sería suficiente? Dos niñas, un niño.

—No he pensado tan a futuro en realidad, hyung.

—Sí claro —Youngwoon se ríe de él—. Toda tu charla sobre querer niños, apuesto a que ya los has nombrado. Pero sería un gran padre. A diferencia de mí. O de Jungsu. Los regañaría hasta la muerte. Pobres niños —se desmaya sobre su botella por un momento—. ¿Dónde está Hyukjae esta noche, de todos modos?

—Fuera con Miyoung-ssi. No me molesté en preguntar a dónde.

—Sabes, Hae —dice Youngwoon—, no eres tan sutil como crees que eres. Cualquiera puede oler tus celos de Miyoungie desde diez millas de distancia.

Donghae se pone rígido y Youngwoon se ríe de él, golpea su botella contra el vaso de Donghae. Eso es lo que sucede cuando tu mejor amigo tiene novia y te deja en el frío con cerveza y sin película, amigo. Se siente peor cuando eres mayor. Ah bueno. Aquí, pásame otra botella de cerveza, falta un poco. Deja de parecer una miseria. No tiene sentido detenerse en eso, ¿sí? Salud, pequeño idiota de cara triste.

* * *

Siwon es el único al que le gusta el café en la mañana; a todos los demás les gusta el té de arroz integral. Ryeowook hace el té para quien esté en la casa; él ha intentado en numerosas ocasiones enseñarle a Kyuhyun la mecánica de hacer té, que la taza blanca con rayas rojas verticales pertenece a Teukie hyung y la taza azul de forma extraña es de Donghee hyung y la taza marrón ligeramente astillada es de quien sea, pero Kyuhyun está desinteresado y deliberadamente lento y Ryeowook pensó hace un tiempo que es más fácil preparar el té solo.

Donghae se despierta con el sonido de cucharas de metal golpeando el fondo de las tazas y Siwon riendo en la cocina con Ryeowook. Suenan felices y Donghae se da vuelta en la cama, frota su mejilla contra la almohada y trata de bloquear el sonido del teléfono de la casa; es un crimen mortal que la gente llame tan temprano en la mañana. Alguien levanta el teléfono y está a punto de volver a dormir, está tan somnoliento por la reunión de la noche anterior que se había prolongado desde las siete de la noche hasta la medianoche, y luego Ryeowook grita algo en la sala de estar y Siwon rompe una taza y ya no vuelve a dormir.

Sungmin cierra la puerta del dormitorio y corre hacia el armario para agarrar lo primero que se le ocurre. —Teukie hyung, Hyukjae, Kyuhyunnie y Donghee tuvieron un accidente —dice, con palabras tan rápidas y arrastradas que Donghae apenas puede entenderlo—. Todos están en el hospital ahora y los paramédicos le dijeron a Seunghwan hyung que Kyuhyunnie esta tan mal que podría no sobrevivir. Él... Dios, Donghae, sal de la cama. Saldremos de aquí en cinco minutos.

Están fuera del dormitorio en tres, Sungmin se ata los cordones de los zapatos en el ascensor, Donghae con la camisa puesta al revés. Nadie se da cuenta. Llegan al hospital, con el olor a enfermedad encubierta y la persistencia de vidas en pausa, y Donghae cree que al menos debería haber algo; algo para saber; pero no hay nada y están atrapados en el área de espera afuera del quirófano mientras esperan que su mánager, Seunghwan, aparezca con noticias.

Es Shindong a quien los llevan a ver primero en una sala de cama doble. Está sentado en la cama con vendajes en los brazos y dice que está bien, él está bien, solo heridas leves, el vendaje parece más aterrador de lo que realmente es, pero Ryeowook y Siwon lloran al verlo.

—Ni siquiera sabemos lo que pasó —dice Shindong—. Un minuto estábamos en el camino y al siguiente nos fuimos a estrellar. Hyukkie no está muy mal, pero encontró a Kyuhyunnie tirada al costado del camino y dijo que cree que Kyuhyun podría... podría...

La palabra muere en su lengua y los mira a todos; no sabe cómo decirlo.

—Deja de verte así —dice bruscamente Heechul—. Kyuhyun aún no está muerto, y no es probable que lo esté, así que deja de comportarte como si lo estuviera.

—Si algo le sucede —dice Sungmin, tan pálido que incluso sus labios están cenicientos—, ¿cómo podemos seguir?

Hyukjae es traído por una enfermera antes de que alguien más responda. Apenas responde cuando hablan con él y no responde en absoluto cuando lo tocan, por lo que finalmente la enfermera dice: dos visitantes en esta sala, solo dos, y sin protestas, por favor.

Donghae toma la mano de Hyukjae para que no lo obliguen a irse. Sungmin está hablando con Shindong, un murmullo bajo, no muy distinto, y Donghae se sienta en la cama del hospital al lado de Hyukjae, apoya su cabeza contra el hombro de Hyukjae y respira en la calidez de su cuello.

—Donghae-yah —dice Hyukjae, tan suave que ni Sungmin ni Shindong oyen.

—Mmm.

—Miyoung.

Donghae se retira un poco, pero Hyukjae no parece darse cuenta. —Ella no puede venir al hospital en caso de que las fanáticas la vean... así que ¿puedes llamarla... decirle que estoy bien y que la llamaré tan pronto como pueda?

—Está bien —dice Donghae. Levanta la cabeza del hombro de Hyukjae y se sienta aparte, estudiando las paredes color crema indescriptibles, la mesa gris al pie de la cama del hospital—. ¿Estás realmente bien, Hyuk?

—Me dolía la cintura —dice Hyukjae, todavía en voz baja—. Cuando Donghee hyung y yo salimos de la furgoneta... me dolía mucho la cintura, pensé que no podría volver a bailar.

—Pero...

—No sé por qué, pero estaba pensando en ti —su voz es tan baja que Donghae tiene que acercarse nuevamente, acerca su oído a la boca de Hyukjae—. En todo momento, desde el momento en que sucedió hasta que llegaron las ambulancias y nos trajeron a todos aquí, estaba pensando en ti. ¿No es extraño?

—¿Que hay de mí?

—Solo... todo —Hyukjae hace un gesto vago—. Cómo solíamos lavarnos el cabello bajo el grifo y cómo mi noona nos gritaba desde abajo y cómo solíamos bailar juntos los sábados por la noche y... solo... todo. Cómo sería no verte de nuevo. Es como si yo ni siquiera lo estaba realmente _intentando_. Cuando llegué a Kyuhyunnie, él estaba diciendo, esto es todo, estoy viendo todo, esto es lo que sucede antes de que mueras. Yo estaba como él. Mi mente estaba ida pensando en esas cosas por si sola.

Desliza su mano en la de Donghae y ambos miran fijamente sus dedos entrelazados. Donghae tiene demasiado miedo de hablar. Puede sentir a Hyukjae mirándolo, pero no se atreve a verlo, a mirar a los ojos a Hyukjae en caso de que su cara le muestre algo.

—Supongo que eso significa que somos muy buenos amigos, ¿eh? —dice Hyukjae.

Donghae tiene que tragar fuerte antes de que pueda responder. —Por supuesto, imbécil. De hecho, incluso podrías, incluso... — _estar enamorado de mí,_ quiere decir en broma, pero no puede decirlo, teme que su voz flaquee. Entonces dice—. Incluso podrías pensar en mí como tu mejor amigo en lugar de Junsu.

Hyukjae sonríe, pero la sonrisa se desvanece casi antes de que tome forma en su rostro. Hay tan poco de qué sonreír ahora, cuando la vida de Kyuhyun se le escapa en algún lugar del hospital y parte de la fortaleza de Jungsu. Cierra los ojos y se recuesta contra la almohada; se ve viejo, triste y agotado, y Donghae aguanta hasta que llega la familia de Hyukjae.

* * *

El día que Shindong y Hyukjae son dados de alta del hospital, acompaña a Donghae y Siwon a una noche de oración en su iglesia. Pasan de la alabanza a la adoración y el crescendo de la música se hace más fuerte, las notas se hacen más altas, cantan sobre la redención y la cruz y Donghae abre los ojos en medio de una oración para ver a Hyukjae sentado a su lado, las manos sobre su cara. Hyukjae... o, para el caso, la gente en general, siendo conmovido hasta las lágrimas en la iglesia no está fuera de lo común, pero algo en el modo en que Hyukjae llora, las lágrimas se filtran por los espacios entre sus dedos, los hombros encorvados, hace que Donghae contiene su aliento, mira hacia otro lado culpable como si fuera algo que no debía haber visto.

Hyukjae llora hasta el final de la sesión de adoración y Donghae quiere preguntar por qué, pero no es educado mantener una conversación susurrada mientras el pastor está hablando. Entonces lo deja hasta que están parados afuera del santuario, hablando con miembros de la iglesia que están felices y agradecidos de ver a Hyukjae de regreso completamente sano —¡Alabado sea Dios, oramos por ti toda la semana pasada! —y es solo en un raro momento tranquilo que Donghae puede acercarse y decir—. ¿Por qué lloraste durante la oración?

Pero antes de que Hyukjae pueda responder, son interrumpidos por otro miembro de la iglesia agradecido que rezó toda la semana por Hyukjae y, por lo tanto, no recibe su respuesta.

* * *

Hace mucho tiempo, en lo que parece un paisaje borroso lejano, Hyukjae se habría reído y arrojado comentarios juguetones sobre las burlas de Jongwoon y Youngwoon mientras miraba su película de terror del martes por la noche, pero el paisaje ahora es gris y granulado y vacío y Hyukjae no lo hace. No dice nada.

De hecho, no ha dicho mucho desde el accidente, ni siquiera cuando recibieron noticias de que Kyuhyun había superado su operación y estaba en modo de recuperación. Sungmin dice que Donghae está imaginando cosas ya que nadie parece sentir ningún cambio excepto él, pero está ahí y es obvio y todos se están quedando ciegos al negarse a verlo. Así que lo dice, y Sungmin simplemente frunce el ceño y dice que deje de ser paranoico, no haga que la situación sea más difícil para él y Donghee de lo que ya es.

Pero llega un momento en que la pura fuerza de la realidad levanta la ceguera y todos ven a Hyukjae espaciarse en la ventana de la sala de estar por minutos, dejando a Sungmin reír de su comedia romántica favorita. Hyukjae agita su té de la mañana tan distraídamente que se enfría en su taza; leyendo manga solo en la gran habitación cuando tiene una hora libre; existiendo tan poco entusiasta y tristemente que ya nadie se atreve a meterse en la cama con él porque Hyukjae simplemente se voltea de lado y yace allí, inerte y sin respuesta, hasta que se van.

Sungmin finalmente reconoce, de muy mala gana, que podría haber algo mal cuando Hyukjae cancela una cita con Miyoung una noche aparentemente, no hay mejor razón que ir al dormitorio de Heechul y Kibum para, según el informe de Hankyung por teléfono, lee el manga One Piece mientras Kibum rompe cosas virtuales a su lado en World of Warcraft.

—No ha dicho mucho desde que llegó —dice Hankyung, manteniendo su voz baja como un espía conspirador—. ¿Tal vez solo quiere terminar este volumen?

—Tal vez —dice Sungmin—. One Piece es un manga muy absorbente.

—Hyukjae ha terminado cada volumen que tiene actualmente —objeta Donghae cuando Sungmin cuelga.

—No exagere esto —dice Sungmin—. Tal vez simplemente no tenía ganas de salir con ella esta noche. La gente se cansa del otro, ya sabes, cuando se ven día tras día. Suele suceder.

Donghae se abstiene de mencionar que han pasado más de dos semanas desde que Hyukjae vio a Miyoung por última vez, y evitar a su novia no es exactamente una actitud normativa de un chico que recientemente estuvo en una furgoneta volcada.

Hyukjae comienza a ir al otro dormitorio cada vez que tiene tiempo libre (—tiempo suficiente para haber terminado de volver a leer cada volumen del manga que posee ahora —dice Donghae cuando Hankyung informa que Hyukjae todavía está leyendo manga mientras Kibum continúa rompiendo cosas virtuales) y Ryeowook comenta un día que el dormitorio parece más tranquilo últimamente, como si nadie estuviera realmente vivo.

—Sí, es porque ese chico está en mi casa todo el tiempo —dice Heechul, encendiendo la licuadora de jugo de frutas en la cocina.

—¿Hyukjae hyung? —dice Ryeowook.

—Él —grita Heechul sobre el zumbido de la licuadora—. Siempre está sentado en mi sala leyendo su manga eterno.

—¿Somos demasiado ruidosos para él? —Jongwoon se pregunta.

—Ni siquiera puedo comenzar a señalar cuán irónica es esa oración —dice Heechul.

—No ha estado actuando normalmente desde que regresó del hospital —dice dudoso Ryeowook.

—Hyukkie está _bien_ —insiste Sungmin, volviendo a su lado en negación—. La gente se toma el tiempo para superar las cosas. Cosas como una _experiencia cercana a la muerte._ No le estamos haciendo ningún bien andar sospechando que está a punto de saltar del edificio o algo simplemente porque no se está riendo tanto como antes.

Donghae ya no quiere escuchar. Sale del dormitorio. Los días se están poniendo más calurosos ahora; el sol cae directamente en la parte superior de su cabeza mientras camina los metros entre su dormitorio y el de Heechul, piensa en el Hyukjae rubio y tonto hace un año riendo con la mano cubriendo sus encías expuestas. Algo se contrae en su corazón, pero no sabe qué, hace que su corazón se sienta sofocado y triste, y todavía no sabe cuándo se encuentra en el otro dormitorio sin nadie a la vista excepto Kibum leyendo solo en el sala de estar.

—Si estás aquí por Hyukjae hyung —dice Kibum, apenas levantando los ojos de las páginas—, está durmiendo en mi habitación.

—¿Durmiendo?

—Sí. Supongo que no tiene nada mejor que hacer que apropiarse de mi cama como si no tuviera una propia.

Donghae desliza la puerta de la habitación de Kibum y mira dentro. Las cortinas están corridas y la habitación es verdosa brillante, tenue, inmóvil. En medio de la noche tranquilo en la mitad del día. Hyukjae es un bulto sin forma debajo de la manta. Donghae se mueve, cierra la puerta detrás de él y levanta el borde de la manta, se enrolla y se acomoda alrededor de Hyukjae. Esto es lo que solían hacer: acostarse uno al lado del otro en habitaciones oscuras donde a veces duermen, como Hyukjae está ahora, otras veces despierto y pensando en pensamientos sin forma, como Donghae está ahora. No se permite recordar que una vez pateó a Hyukjae fuera de su cama por culpa de Miyoung. No quiere recordar que existe una Miyoung.

Él piensa, en cambio, que tal vez el tiempo se haya ralentizado, que en esta sala inmóvil, incluso el gran tictac mecánico del tiempo podría haber calculado mal cien segundos durante un minuto y cien minutos durante una hora para que Donghae pueda acostarse junto a Hyukjae y desean volver a una época en la que no hubiera habido chicas con el pelo corto y furgonetas volcadas y silencios antinaturales y todas las cosas que hacen que la vida sea desconcertante.

Hyukjae se agita.

—¿Hyukjae? —Donghae murmura cuando los párpados de Hyukjae se abren un poco.

—¿Mmm?

Hyukjae se relaja a su lado y Donghae deja escapar un suspiro que no sabía que había estado conteniendo. Envuelve un brazo relajado alrededor de la cintura de Hyukjae y Hyukjae no se aleja; se acerca más, de hecho, para apoyar su mejilla contra el hombro de Donghae.

—Ojalá pudiéramos quedarnos así para siempre —dice Donghae sin pensar, y luego inmediatamente contempla morderse la lengua.

Hyukjae retrocede para mirarlo. Sus ojos están sombreados en la penumbra y Donghae apenas se atreve a mirarlos. Hay un largo silencio embarazoso, y Donghae piensa que tal vez debería levantarse de la cama e irse, tal vez debería convertirlo en una broma, decir algo, oye, _yo_ me quedaría así, pero tus pies apestan, ya sabes, y sería qué asco; si, algo así; y luego Hyukjae dice, —¿Para siempre, sin levantarse para comer, beber o ir al baño?

Donghae respira hondo para desacelerar los latidos de su corazón. —Supongo que tendríamos que ir al baño. Sería un desastre si no lo hiciéramos. Pero solo por eso.

—Moriríamos aquí —dice Hyukjae, un toque de risa.

—Nos hubiéramos dormido hasta la muerte.

—Kibummie nunca nos perdonaría por haber elegido _su cama_ para morir.

Donghae puede sentir el peso del aliento de Hyukjae en su rostro. Todavía se tocan, pero apenas. Ligeramente. Ahí, pero en realidad no. —Sin embargo, sería genial, ¿no es así? No morir en la cama de Kibummie, quiero decir. Pero morir así.

Hyukjae levanta su mano para tocar su mejilla. —Si.

Está tan cerca que la palabra cae en los labios de Donghae. Si se mueve una pulgada, estarán boca a boca. Hyukjae no se mueve esa pulgada, pero tampoco se aleja. Donghae cierra los ojos, obliga a su mente a pensar racionalmente, pero la lógica se pierde en algún lugar del fondo de su cerebro y no puede decirlo. Él quiere. Él quiere tan desesperadamente, lucha por no moverse porque ya está medio duro y odia cómo su cuerpo reacciona a la intimidad con Hyukjae, odia cómo tiene que agarrar la sábana y forzar a sus miembros a inmovilizarse. Odia, sobre todo, lo aterrorizado que está.

—Bésame —dice Hyukjae, su voz antinaturalmente baja.

Los ojos de Donghae se abren, esperando casi ver algunas luces brillantes en la habitación, tal vez, una cámara y un micrófono direccional y un PD dirigiendo cosas y posiblemente incluso algunas fanáticas que los graban con sus teléfonos, pero no hay nadie excepto Hyukjae, y los ojos de Hyukjae están bien abiertos.

—¿Qué?

—Bésame —repite Hyukjae.

—Hyukjae-yah...

Respiran, cortos y rápidos, casi como jadeos. Donghae piensa que su corazón podría salir de su cuerpo por completo. Lo que hay en un beso, labio con labio, los besos no significan nada, un beso sigue siendo un beso, él no sabe lo que está sucediendo, podría estar a punto de besar al mejor amigo a quien ha amado durante años y quiere con ganas tan anhelante y desesperado que a veces parece que se lo come desde adentro. Mueve la cabeza hacia adelante una fracción de pulgada, pero bruscamente Hyukjae se levanta, balancea las piernas sobre el costado de la cama y se sienta allí, con los brazos tensos y los hombros temblorosos.

Donghae presiona su frente contra la almohada.

—Lo siento —dice Hyukjae.

No se da cuenta de que se está acercando hasta que su mano golpea la espalda de Hyukjae. —No, Hyukjae...

Hyukjae se aleja bruscamente. —No debería haber hecho eso. Lo siento.

Él está fuera de la habitación en segundos, y Donghae cae deshuesado sobre la cama, todavía mira hacia el techo hasta que sus ojos están llenos de dolor y su visión se nubla y piensa que tal vez se está ahogando, pero parece que no puede encontrar la fuerza para empujar hacia arriba y atravesar la superficie.

* * *

No hablan de eso, nunca. Porque eso es lo que se supone que deben hacer las personas después que se han alejado una pulgada de cruzar una docena de líneas prohibidas. Lo esconde, lo empujan hacia el fondo de sus mentes, le ponen un candado y tal vez un par de cadenas adicionales como medida. Por si acaso.

Donghae se da cuenta de que olvidó poner las cadenas cuando está sentado en la parte trasera de un pequeño y lúgubre bar en un vecindario oscuro y hay un vaso de líquido de color ámbar ante él con Heechul diciendo, —En caso de que te lo preguntes, esta es absolutamente la _última_ cerveza que estás tomando.

—Sabes, hyung —dice Donghae, agitándose para abrazar a Heechul y logrando golpear su mejilla—, la cerveza es _realmente_ muy buena.

—Sí —dice Heechul sombríamente—. Siento que acabo de corromper a mi propio hijo.

—Es _gracioso_.

—¿Qué, corromper a mi propio hijo?

—Que me pidió que lo besara. _Él_ pidióque _yo_ lo besara. ¿No es gracioso? —Donghae se ríe en su cerveza, le salen burbujas por toda la boca que explotan en pequeños estallidos.

Heechul parpadea hacia él. —Repite eso.

—Me pidió que lo besara —repite Donghae obedientemente.

—Bueno —dice Heechul sin comprender—. Mierda.

—Como, todos estos años he estado pensando, ¿cómo sería besarlo? ¡Pensando en lo estúpido que era pensar en eso! ¡Pensando que lo asustaría por completo! Y luego solo me mira y dice: ¡bésame! ¡Como si no fuera nada! ¡Como si tú pudieras solo hacer eso! ¡Como si él realmente quisiera que lo hiciera!

—Maldita sea, Donghae, solo maldita sea dime qué pasó sin la crítica.

—Excepto que no lo hice —dice Donghae solemnemente.

Heechul se hunde contra el asiento. —Está bien, al menos tuviste el sentido de no hacerlo.

—Pero lo habría hecho —anuncia Donghae—, si no se hubiera ido.

—Cambios —dice Heechul—. Al menos tuvo el sentido de hacerlo.

—¿No es divertido? —Donghae comienza a reírse de nuevo—. Cuanto más lo pienso, más divertido es. Me pidió que lo besara. Casi lo hicimos. Y ahora no estamos hablando de eso, como si no hubiera _sucedido_ , pero sucedió y estoy tan cansado de fingir, hyung, ¿no es divertido?

—En realidad no —dice Heechul, pero Donghae se ríe de todos modos, se ríe hasta que su frente golpea la mesa.

—Ow.

— _Estaba_ pensando en darte una charla animada sobre cómo hay muchas chicas por ahí que estarían dispuestas a salir contigo en un minuto —dice Heechul—, pero probablemente no recordarás nada de lo que diga mañana por la mañana y será una pérdida de tiempo. Termina esa cerveza rápidamente, nos vamos a casa.

—Cerveza —dice Donghae, mirando de reojo a su vaso. Por un momento no parece que reconozca lo que está bebiendo; envuelve sus dedos alrededor del grueso mango de vidrio, mira fijamente, y luego su rostro se arruga repentinamente, dramáticamente e infantilmente—. Bebí _cerveza_.

—¿Si?

—¡Le prometí a Hyukjae que nunca bebería cerveza! Nunca me emborracharía, nunca beberíamos... oh dios, hyung, rompí mi promesa a Hyukjae, bebí cerveza.

Heechul suspira y aleja el vaso, se levanta de su asiento y arrastra a Donghae con él. Donghae puede caminar, pero está llorando tanto que es difícil mantener sus pasos rectos. —Bebí, hyung.

—No es un pecado monumental, sabes.

—Pero rompí nuestro pacto.

Heechul empuja a Donghae de cabeza en un taxi, espera devotamente que los mánager salgan esta noche jugando a ser la niñera de algunos de los otros miembros. Tal vez, si tienen suerte, llevará a Donghae a la cama antes de que alguien se dé cuenta de que Donghae está borracho. A veces, a Heechul le parece aburrida la ira justa de Jungsu, incluso si puede resistirse un poco. Solo un poco. Donghae cae en el dormitorio justo a los pies de Hyukjae.

—¿Qué? —Hyukjae mira desde Donghae en el piso a Heechul mordiéndose el labio en la puerta—. ¿Que le ocurre?

—¿Bebió un poco de más? —dice Heechul, tratando de parecer menos culpable.

—¿Está _borracho_?

—Prometí que no lo haría, Hyuk —amortigua Donghae, enterrando su cabeza en los tobillos de Hyukjae—. Lo siento, prometí que no lo haría.

Hyukjae se inclina para levantarlo. Donghae llora en el hombro de Hyukjae. Ya no está seguro de qué está llorando. Parece que ha roto más cosas que pactos infantiles.

—Hyukjae —dice Heechul mientras Hyukjae se aleja, Donghae se acurruca en sus brazos.

—¿Hyung?

—No juegues con él.

Hyukjae abre la boca, pero no dice nada. Él mira a Heechul una vez, una mirada que avergüenza a Heechul hasta la base de su alma, y luego camina lentamente hacia el dormitorio, paso a paso, arrastrando a Donghae con él.

* * *

Miyoung lo llama una noche, llorando tanto por teléfono que Donghae no puede distinguir una sola palabra a través de sus sollozos. Ella podría estar diciendo algo sobre Hyukjae (no, ella definitivamente lo _esta_ , no hay otra razón por la que llamaría) y podría estar culpándolo por algo, pero él no está seguro, no puede entenderlo. ¿Qué? Ella dice, ¿es cierto?

—¿Qué lo es?

Ella trata de respirar. Él puede escuchar el llanto en sus sollozos. —¿Se ha enamorado de alguien más?

—¡¿Qué?!

—Por favor... —vuelve a la incoherencia y Donghae desea que él pueda colgar.

—Miyoung-ssi, no te entiendo en _absoluto_.

—Por favor —dice de nuevo—, por favor, oppa. Dime.

—Por qué...

—Él dice que podría estarlo y yo... —está llorando, llorando dice que Hyukjae está enamorado de otra persona, quiere saber si es verdad, lo quiere de regreso si no lo es, y él sabe que es horrible, fatal y cruel colgarle cuando ella no ha hecho nada malo, pero él cuelga el teléfono de todos modos. Temblando contra la pared. Se pregunta si así es como se siente estar parado en medio de una alegría tan terrible que se siente más como un miedo acre y espeso.

* * *

Están en un parque de diversiones con Junsu y Sungmin, y Junsu acaba de dejar caer su billetera en algún momento durante la segunda montaña rusa. Sungmin es el único que tiene alguna idea de qué hacer (Hyukjae se asusta y Donghae cree que deberían pedirle a los operadores que cierren el juego mientras buscan la billetera; tiene que estar en _algún lugar_ , argumenta) y entonces Junsu sigue a Sungmin a la oficina del parque para hacer un informe.

Donghae dice que deberían ir por un helado mientras esperan. Es despiadado, sin duda, tomar un helado mientras su buen amigo se estresa por perder la paga de toda su semana, pero es un día caluroso y no quiere sentarse con una mirada triste. Hyukjae está de acuerdo en que deberían tomar helado, porque él tampoco tiene mucho corazón.

Encuentran un carrito de helados manejado por una adolescente que parece realmente aburrida. Tal vez está haciendo esto para obtener dinero extra para el maquillaje o para _ese_ cambio de peinado que siempre quiso pero que nunca logró pagar. Hyukjae dice, con una risita, que todas las chicas parecen tener los mismos peinados, ya sea permanente o teñido o, ya sabes, cualquier otro estilo que hagan en un salón. Donghae se abstiene de decir que el peinado de Hyukjae le queda mal; es obvio que se lo cortó en un salón realmente barato. El tipo que cuesta 6000 wones y ni siquiera se molesta en lavarse el cabello.

El helado de Hyukjae se derrite sobre sus dedos, porque es Hyukjae y si el helado de alguien se derrite sobre sus dedos, sería el helado de Hyukjae. Quiere comprar otro, pero Donghae dice que no, no, que no desperdicies dinero, solo comparte el mío. Su helado de repente se vuelve más grande y lo comparten entre ellos, cavando hielo y crema y todos los demás ingredientes helados en pequeñas cucharas de plástico y riéndose mientras siguen sacando y sacando de este helado que nunca se vuelve más pequeño.

Donghae dice: Estoy muy feliz, y Hyukjae dice: Creo que esto es lo que Dios quiso que fuera la vida. Helado, y tú, y... esas cosas.

Cuando abre los ojos, están sentados en la parte trasera de la furgoneta de la compañía y Hyukjae lo está mirando. Los árboles, los edificios y las personas están parpadeando, y todo lo que Donghae ve es a Hyukjae. Se acerca un poco y Hyukjae no se aleja y luego se besan, con la boca cerrada, gentil, no es todo lo que Donghae alguna vez imaginó que un beso debería ser, sino algo dulce, amoroso y embriagador. Algo que no sabe a cartón. Algo romántico y triste y por excelencia Hyukjae.

Cuando se aleja, Hyukjae tira de él y lo besa de nuevo. Esta vez es adictivo. Esta vez siente el empuje de la lengua de Hyukjae sobre la suya. Esta vez se siente tan correcto, tan lógico, que tendría sentido si se quedaran así, besándose así, para siempre.

Y tal vez no se quedan así para siempre. Tal vez se detienen cuando llegan a su destino. Tal vez nadie lo vea, porque el conductor y el mánager están hablando juntos en el asiento delantero y él y Hyukjae están parcialmente ocultos por los reposacabezas de los asientos delanteros.

Pero incluso si hubiera habido una multitud de personas en la furgoneta, piensa Donghae, de todos modos tal vez aún hubiera besado a Hyukjae, más allá de los árboles y edificios y personas que no importan ni un ápice cuando la boca de Hyukjae está sobre su boca.

* * *

Todavía no tiene muy claro lo que sucedió en la furgoneta, pero se quedó con las impresiones que repite en el fondo de su mente por el resto del día y hasta bien entrada la noche. Labios más suaves de lo que había imaginado, latidos rápidos, manos sudorosas, dedos fríos. El más leve indicio de una sonrisa, curvándose en el lado izquierdo de la boca, estirando la barbilla.

Tal vez Hyukjae podría haber dicho su nombre durante el respiro al final del tercer beso. Donghae realmente no puede recordar. Pequeños detalles aquí y allá se están volviendo vagos; otros permanecen vívidamente claros. La sensación del pulgar de Hyukjae corriendo sobre el dorso de su mano, el calor de la boca de Hyukjae, el sabor de él, dulce, salado y mentolado, Fisherman's Friend. Hace que Donghae quiera sonreír.

Hyukjae está sentado en la sala a las cuatro y media de la mañana del día siguiente, la primera persona despierta, envuelta en una chaqueta con la capucha sobre sus ojos. La llovizna afuera hace que todo suene triste. Donghae piensa en bailar bajo la lluvia.

Se inclina detrás de Hyukjae y lo abraza alrededor de su cuello. Hyukjae inclina su cabeza hacia atrás. La lámpara de la sala arroja luz sobre su boca y Donghae la toca suavemente con el dedo, traza la forma y observa los labios de Hyukjae temblar.

—Quiero salir a la azotea —dice.

—Está lloviendo —dice Hyukjae.

—Es solo una llovizna.

Hace frío y viento cuando salen, pero está bien. La mano de Hyukjae es cálida. Donghae mira hacia el completo desorden de los tejados, gris y sombrío y sucio, cubierto de niebla de la llovizna, y es posible que nunca haya visto algo más hermoso que este paisaje gris.

—Ya no estoy con Miyoung —dice Hyukjae. La mitad de su voz se pierde en el viento.

—Lo sé. Ella... me llamó.

Hyukjae parpadea hacia él. —¿Cuando?

—No lo sé. La noche que rompiste con ella, supongo. Estaba llorando. Dijo que estabas enamorado de otra persona.

—Pensaste que podrías ser tú.

Donghae asiente.

Hyukjae mira sus manos unidas. —Pensé que no sería... justo... para ella. Cuando me sentía tan confundido acerca de lo que quería. Lloró... lloré... pero no podía... no quería hacer cosas a sus espaldas. Ella es tan bueno... no lo merece.

—Todavía no entiendo... ¿cuándo? Quiero decir, ¿tú y yo? ¿Sobre mí? —Donghae lo mira—. ¿Fue cuando empezaste a actuar raro?

—Solo pensé... —Hyukjae hace una pausa, abre la palma de su mano para ver la lluvia caer en su mano—. Seguí pensando, ¿por qué eras tú en quien pensaba cuando estaba tan seguro de que eso era todo para mí? Seguía pensando que tenía que significar algo. Y luego hubo momentos en los que simplemente me mirabas... y pensé... tal vez esta _cosa_ también te estaba pasando a ti.

Donghae lo mira y traga. Todavía no está seguro si está terriblemente feliz o asustado, pero quiere agarrarse a los tobillos por este momento y encadenarse a él para que nunca tenga que dejarlo ir. —Me he sentido así por ti desde... Ni siquiera recuerdo cuándo comenzó. Siempre tuve tanto miedo de que lo descubrieras. Pensé que no querrías estar cerca de mí nunca más si supieras cómo me sentía... y cuando te juntaste con Miyoung, fue... fue tan doloroso, Hyukjae. No sabía cómo lidiar con eso.

Hyukjae mira fijamente los tejados, el cielo, y de repente está acercando a Donghae y sus narices se golpean y no pueden sentir el corazón del otro a través del grosor de sus chaquetas, pero de alguna manera se están besando, fuertes y descuidados y el contraste total de todos sus besos anteriores, nada suave, romántico o de cuento de hadas, solo labios, dientes, lenguas y el aliento de Hyukjae en su rostro cuando se separan.

Las lágrimas de Hyukjae están frías en las mejillas de Donghae. —No entiendo lo que está pasando.

Donghae no está seguro si ha recuperado el aliento todavía. Él piensa que tal vez permanecerá sin aliento por el resto de su vida, siempre a punto de respirar, pero de alguna manera nunca alcanzándolo. —Lo que te está pasando me ha estado pasando a mí por años.

—No soy gay —dice Hyukjae.

—Quiero... —Donghae cierra los ojos con fuerza, los abre de nuevo para mirar la llovizna en el viento. La dureza de los tejados sombríos e implacables surcados de tierra—. Quiero olvidar que esa palabra existe.

—Pero existe, y si hacemos esto, las personas nos va a etiquetar con eso. No lo van a olvidar solo porque queremos que lo hagan.

—No quiero preocuparme por las personas.

—Pero tenemos que hacerlo. Vivimos con ellos.

—No quiero preocuparme por ellos, solo quiero preocuparme por _ti_. Por ahora. Incluso si es solo por esta hora. He estado pensando en ellos durante demasiado tiempo, solo quiero pensar en ti ahora.

—Donghae.

—No eres gay. No _somos_ gay.

—Entonces, ¿qué somos? —Hyukjae lo mira. Todavía está llorando, sus respiraciones salen forzadas y desiguales, y las lágrimas en su rostro se mezclan con el viento lloviznante—. ¿Qué es esto, Donghae?

* * *

Solo podemos mantener esto en marcha si no miramos lo que sabemos, dice Hyukjae. Si seguimos corriendo a ciegas.

No quiero correr a ciega, dice Donghae. Corren en una niebla tan espesa que todo lo que ven son círculos de luz no identificables que brillan desde una distancia inconmensurable. No saben a dónde van, pero de alguna manera no pueden parar. Siguen corriendo hacia adelante, o quizás hacia atrás, o quizás hacia los lados, en este vacío visible. De una manera aterradora, parece que ya están ciegos. Donghae quiere poder ver.

Pero no podemos permitirnos mirar hacia lo que estamos corriendo.

Quiero verte.

Hyukjae extiende su mano y tal vez sus cuerpos están colisionando a pesar de que todavía están corriendo a medio metro de distancia. Quizás haya espacio entre ellos, pero lo están reprimiéndolos.

Entonces, tal vez, Hyukjae dice, todo lo que veremos será al otro.

Eso es todo lo que quiero ver, Donghae tiene la intención de decir, pero antes de que las palabras se formen por completo en su garganta, Shindong lo despierta bruscamente. Los ecos de su sueño se desvanecen. Tiene el residuo sobrante de sentir que había sido algo importante, algo que definía el alma o alteraba la vida o algo así, pero realmente no puede recordar qué es. Todo lo que recuerda es que en algún lugar del camino, había estado corriendo a ciega con los ojos bien abiertos.


End file.
